


Remember us

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>пост-ЗС ау без учета последующих фильмов; мстительная коммуналка; большое количество оригинальных персонажей, которые отожрали себе изрядную долю текста.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> пост-ЗС ау без учета последующих фильмов; мстительная коммуналка; большое количество оригинальных персонажей, которые отожрали себе изрядную долю текста.

Позже он назовет этот момент точкой отсчета, стартом, началом – он назовет этот момент своим _рождением_.

Он родился так, как и положено рождаться в этом мире: долго и трудно, со слезами, с дрожью, с криком, полным страха и непонимания. Он был весь мокрый, он дрожал, и вокруг него струился свет – очень много чуждого, непривычного света.

Свет ему не принадлежал – он знал это откуда-то из пустоты, из того времени, когда его самого здесь еще не было. Свет был чем-то запретным, _недозволенным_ , и он сжался зародышем, прижимая к себе руки и ноги, защищая нутро, он смутно чувствовал: его новая, жалкая жизнь гнездится именно там. Он ждал ударов, окриков, ждал боли – недозволенное _всегда_ приносило с собой боль, _всегда_ оборачивалось ужасом. За недозволенное наказывали – не его, он ведь тогда еще не родился. Наказывали того, Другого, а у них с Другим было одно тело на двоих.

У Другого кроме тела вообще ничего не было, а теперь и тело стало общим, и он чувствовал нечеткую, непонятную жалость – словно Другой тоже родился когда-то, и когда он родился, ему запретили не только свет, но и весь прочий мир запретили тоже, долго держали на поводке. Другой был очень старым и очень уставшим.

Если бы в этой комнате каким-то чудом оказались посторонние, то они наверняка узнали бы это лицо. Оно осталось тем же – резным, скуластым, вытесанным рукой мастера, его не изменили ни скопившиеся в морщинках годы, ни серая тяжесть в усталых глазах. Посторонние видели это лицо раньше: в учебнике истории, в музее, на обложках комиксов или военных книг, в черно-белых записях, сих пор транслируемых по национальным каналам в начале мая и июля. Посторонние сказали бы ему что-то вроде: «Ты живой. Ты живой, и это главное, потому что исправить нельзя одну только смерть, но ты не умер, а значит, ты справишься».

(Посторонние сказали бы: «Ты же _умер_ »).

Но посторонних в комнате не было. В комнате вообще не было никого, потому что место выбирал Другой, а Другой был профессионалом, и он уходил от опасности. Уходил сам и уводил их обоих, не думал, что тем самым лишает их помощи. Другой хотел как лучше – и в старом, заброшенном доме на окраине жили только лишь голуби и пара диких кошек; все ближайшие переулки были пусты и все просматривающиеся крыши были пусты.

Его первый крик услышала одна только пустота, она приняла его и растворила в себе, не оставив и следа, и он закричал снова: горько, непонимающе, обиженно. Он в самом деле был и напуган, и обижен – обижен этим странным одиночеством, он ведь только что родился и уже никому не нужен. Разве не должны были его ждать? Разве не должен был его встречать _он_ , светлый, летний, с добрыми глазами, с ласковыми руками, разве не должен был _он_ улыбнуться и протянуть раскрытую ладонь, переплести их пальцы, ввести за собой в этот непонятный, холодный мир?

Но _он_ не ждал, и в комнате не было никого – некому было объяснить, почему его бросили здесь как использованную вещь, как ненужную игрушку. Некому было отвести со лба пряди грязных волос или накрыть одеялом дрожащие плечи, некому было напеть ему что-то доброе, чистое – ему пел только тоскливый ветер, тоже одинокий, тоже брошенный.

Однако время здесь было таким же безжалостным, каким было везде, каким было в самом начале всего. Оно текло, не замедляясь, не останавливаясь, оно мягко топило в своих потоках и страх, и панику, и бешеный ритм сердечного стука, и вот слепящий свет отступил наконец от измученных, зажмуренных глаз. Бьющие в лицо белые лучи сменились на теплые, мягкие, веселые отблески заиграли на битом стекле окна, и он поднял ресницы – увидел бесконечность неба, оправленную в облупившуюся раму и осколки. Небо было прекрасным: спокойным и безмятежным, и он захотел себе немного этой безмятежности, совсем чуть-чуть, только лишь смягчить грохот внутри раскалывающей головы. 

Он не смог бы рассказать, если бы его спросили, но там, внутри его головы, внутри него самого завывало что-то отчаянное, животное, там вопил горный ветер, скрадывал отзвуки родного голоса. Голос звал его сверху, но подняться наверх не выходило – его тянуло вниз непреодолимо, словно что-то хищное опутало щупальцами и тащило к себе. Тащило, разрывая какую-то необходимую, жизненную связь между ним и кем-то еще, кем-то золотым, кем-то теплым. Воздух сжимался в плотные, скрученные канаты, бил по спине, и уходя оставлял после себя едва слышный отзвук – _Баки!_

Слово было незнакомым, но казалось важным, ценным, и он держал его в голове, уцепившись за него, как за спасательный круг. Слово дрожало, звенело, то затихало, то оглушало, звучало обиженно, быстро, испуганно, нежно, виновато – и всегда одним-единственным голосом. Оно крутилось в голове, сплетало за собой растрепанные нити видений и воспоминаний, снежным комом катилось по лабиринтам памяти – и наконец остановилось. Зацепилось за другое, сложилось с ним идеально, словно два вырезанных друг под друга паззла: _Баки-и-Стив. Стив. Стив. Стив._

За именем пришло и лицо: апрельская голубизна спокойных глаз, мягкий изгиб губ, упрямая линия подбородка, пшеничные вихры волос – это и был Стив. А сам он – Баки, _Баки_ , у него было имя, настоящее, собственное имя, и это отличало его от Другого – у Другого имени не было.

Он заморгал, разгоняя ресницами сгустившуюся темноту, плавно приподнял себя над бетонным полом. Это, пожалуй, странно выглядело со стороны: молодой, крепкий мужчина, без видимых травм, без каких-то увечий, но поднимался с трудом, с медлительной осторожностью того, кто не уверен в собственном теле. Он двигался так, будто был очень стар. Будто ему было сто лет.

Он сел аккуратно, уткнулся локтями в колени, задержал дыхание, борясь с тошнотой: застывшая в полумраке комната у него перед глазами кружилась, сжималась и растягивалась, то исчезала, то появлялась снова. Его память, будто сорвавшись с поводка, начала подкидывать одно воспоминание за другим, и вскоре он уже летел по тоннелю, сплетенному из картинок прошлого – его и не его. Отделить одно от другого было непросто, Другой пытался помочь, но Другой и в самом деле очень устал, Другой почти засыпал, отдалялся все сильнее. Темнота постепенно густела, наполнялась призраками – они кричали, звали, плакали, их крики колокольными ударами отдавались в висках. Он сидел неподвижно, спиной к окну, и где-то за ним по небу плыли невидимые облака, укрывая лунный свет. Он тонул в памяти, заполненной кровью, болью и криками. 

Но время все равно не замирало, и вот темнота стала распадаться на куски, на тени, сквозь сетку хрупкого стекла на пол снова улеглись золотые, горячие лучи – и ему стало легче: он понял, что это цикл. Циклы он знал, они были ему знакомы: боль-беспамятство-боль, холод-пробуждение-холод – циклы были понятны, _дозволены_ , и с отступившим страхом стало легче подбирать кусочки к паззлу в голове.

Позже он поймет – на то, чтобы почти полностью восстановить почти девяносто лет, ему понадобилось всего лишь двое суток. Только это будет позже, а там и тогда ему казалось, что он вспоминал бесконечно, и картинок под веками было так много, так бессчетно, что думалось – он утонет в них, умрет сразу после рождения.

Но когда золотой свет упал на бетонный пол в третий раз, он сумел собрать еще несколько паззлов – получилась рамка, контур того, кто когда-то был Баки, и ему очень хотелось снова шагнуть в этот контур, снова стать им – стать Баки. От нежности, с которой Стив звал его, щемило в груди и щипало в глазах.

Он встал осторожно, пошатнулся – и тут же сжался, будто ждал удара: это была реакция Другого, вплавившаяся в тело накрепко, насмерть. Но в комнате по-прежнему никого не было, и он выпрямился, двинул занемевшими ногами, руками – медленно, на пробу. Мышцы ощущались жесткими, негибкими, слабыми, в горле было шершаво. Ему была нужна вода и еда – он этого не помнил, и это не было даже знанием Другого, это вообще не было знанием, скорее – просто инстинктом живого существа.

Он не знал раньше, что у него есть инстинкты. Он не знал даже, что он живой, но теперь у него было имя и немного информации – Стив, горы, падение, _до-самого-конца_. Очень скудно, но достаточно, чтобы начать поиск.

Он был Баки. И он собирался найти своего Стива.

***  
Все случилось из-за кофе и рабочего графика очаровательной Агаты.

Поздним майским утром вокзал привычно гудел, смеялся и спорил сам с собой сотнями случайных голосов, но за пультом охраны было тихо – до камер наблюдения со звуком пока еще, слава богу, не додумались. Они сидели там вдвоем: девятнадцатилетний стажер Люк, которому была очень нужна эта работа, и пятидесятилетний начальник смены Дэвид, почтенный отец семейства и убежденный антиклерикал – его ужасно возмущала свойственная церкви уверенность в грешности чревоугодия.

На часах было без десяти двенадцать, и Дэвид, выслушав краткий отчет назначенных на обход охранников, принялся за свой традиционный второй завтрак. Он делал это каждый день: вгрызался в залитый горчицей хот-дог, шумно вытирал губы шелестящей салфеткой, не глядя тянулся за оставленным на столе стаканчиком кофе. И обычно все это проходило без эксцессов, но именно в этот день жирный соус хот-дога коварно оставил несколько пятен у Дэвида на ладони, и скользкие пальцы не сумели удержать стаканчик.

\- Твою же мать в бога душу через задницу! – с чувством сказал Дэвид, оглядывая темное пятно на круглом животе, обтянутом кремовой форменной рубашкой. 

\- Ну, хоть не горячий, - утешил его Люк, улыбаясь уголком рта. Дэвид был занудой, конечно, и за выполнением должностных инструкций следил с придирчивостью Шерлока Холмса, дорвавшегося до места преступления, но в остальном он казался неплохим мужиком: всегда готов был одолжить полтинник или угостить сигаретой, к тому же они дружно болели за ДиСи Юнайтед и одинаково ненавидели республиканцев. Словом, протягивая начальнику пачку салфеток, Люк в своем сочувствии был абсолютно искренен.

\- Я никуда не отойду. Честно.

Дэвид окинул экраны растерянным взглядом и вздохнул. Инструкция требовала, чтобы за пультом всегда был как минимум один охранник, и обычно он предпочитал оставаться тут сам. Но сидеть весь день с пятном на животе не хотелось.

\- Я на пять минут. Следи за камерами.

\- Так точно, босс, - хмыкнул Люк и шутливо отдал честь. За камерами он, впрочем, и в самом деле следил – ему не были нужны проблемы, зато была нужна работа. Он вылетел из колледжа, не закончив даже первый семестр, и взбесившийся отец наотрез отказался кормить «нахлебника», так что Люку пришлось собрать шмотки и свалить из родительского дома. Друзья помогли ему снять совсем дешевую комнату, но даже за нее надо было платить – и охранная служба вокзала была лучшим вариантом: работа непыльная, до дома близко, к тому же отсюда было буквально десять минут до того шикарного андеграудного клуба, где по пятницам выступали крутейшие панк-группы.

Словом, обычно Люк свои обязанности исполнял добросовестно и наверняка заметил бы одного весьма подозрительного мужика, странным образом попавшего в центральный зал, если бы не очаровательная Агата. Они познакомились совершенно случайно, столкнувшись во время вечерней пробежки, и он залип на ее ореховые глаза, полные губы, на вырубленные из темного мрамора плечи и изящные руки, на всю ее фигуру, облитую пыльным, бронзовым светом фонаря. Всегда скромный, он решился попросить ее телефон молниеносно, удивив такой горячностью не столько ее, сколько самого себя, но когда она, легко улыбаясь, начала диктовать ему номер, он понял, что это судьба. 

Агате был двадцать один, она работала в каком-то пафосном магазине одежды, где цены, казалось, состояли из случайно выбранных цифр, и по-доброму посмеивалась над замороченными высокой модой клиентами. Они брали японскую еду на вынос, смотрели боевики в больших кинотеатрах и обычно обменивались где-то десятком сообщений в день.

Если бы Агата прислала бы ему смс на пару минут раньше или на пару минут позже, все случилось бы совсем иначе. Люк смотрел бы на экраны, вовремя вызвал бы начальство, и все это закончилось бы либо кровавым побоищем среди центрального зала, прямо около Макдональдса, либо почти киношной погоней с полицией и воющей сиреной, но в тот теплый майский день рабочая смена у Агаты начиналась только в двенадцать. Она закончила все приготовления за десять минут до полудня и скучала, сидя в подсобке в обнимку с бутылкой газированной воды. Ровно в одиннадцать пятьдесят две у Люка зажужжал телефон, и он отвлекся от наблюдения.

И все случилось так, как случилось. 

***   
Он вышел на улицу на нетвердых ногах, сгорбленный и шатающийся, замер, оглядывая пустые улицы и обшарпанные дома; он смотрел на город, и город смотрел на него в ответ, они узнавали друг друга заново, после долгих-долгих лет вооруженного нейтралитета, который держали не по своей воле.

Утро было раннее и почти прозрачное от той прохлады, которая наступает только поздней весной, когда природа уже готовится расцвести в настоящее, звонкое лето. Небо казалось бело-голубым и близким, накрывало улицу словно глубокой крышкой, ложилось прямо на раздолбанный шинами асфальт. Баки запрокинул голову, позволил глазам напитаться утренней голубизной и медленно двинулся вперед.

В той комнате, где родился он сам и где устало, тревожно засыпал Другой, Баки оставил винтовку. Положил ее у окна, где солнечные лучи грели мрачный металл, как напоминание, вроде надгробной плиты – потому что Другой пришел в этот мир с оружием в руках и уходил из него так же, и Баки хотелось как-то отметить это, как-то запомнить. Он был благодарен Другому – хотя бы за то, что тот сберег их общую, одну на двоих жизнь.

И теперь Баки шел без винтовки, свободно, упруго отталкивался от асфальта, хотя оружия на нем все еще было предостаточно: четыре ножа, два пистолета, горсть мини-бомб, метательные звездочки и электрошокер – это не считая, конечно же, руки. Рука была самой заметной, блестела в переливах дневных бликов ярко и жизнерадостно, отражала в себе низкие, прихлопнутые к земле гаражи.

Он родился всего пару дней назад и, разумеется, не смотрел телевизор – он не знал, что не слишком похожий на него фоторобот уже висит на каждом столбе и что его странный протез обсудили на всех популярных ток-шоу. Но даже новорожденный, Баки не был идиотом, он понимал, как выглядят нормальные люди – ему надо было затеряться среди них, стать одним из многих. И он не колебался, когда увидел брошенную на чьих-то ступеньках куртку – она оказалась ему немного мала, но это было лучше, чем всем и каждому показывать красное клеймо на собственном плече. Он не колебался и когда увидел около закрытого еще магазина банкомат – оказалось, он знал, что такое банкомат и чем он может быть полезен.

Баки оглянулся украдкой и одним движением вырвал из стены панель с пробитым экраном, разодрал на части металлические внутренности, деньги уложил во внутренние карманы – и пошел дальше, не сразу заметив, что выбрался уже из окраин и что под ноги ему стелился аккуратно уложенный асфальт центральных улиц. Город просыпался, принимал на свои дороги людей с их шумом и смехом, город принимал и его – как равного им, как ничем не выделяющегося. Город был совсем не таким, как Баки ожидал – не таким, каким его хотелось увидеть.

Вокруг не летали машины, и многоуровневые дороги не связывали между собой небоскребы, и Баки не знал даже, откуда появились в его голове эти картинки – ему казалось, что когда-то он все это видел. Но очевидно, он ошибался, его воспоминания были спутанными, как горка паззлов – их еще нужно было разобрать, разложить по своим местам, отделить от фантазий, снов и вложенных Гидрой обманов. Были вещи, в которых он был уверен (отдача от выстрела в металлическое плечо бьет больнее, чем в живое; у него аллергия на арахис; нельзя держать прицел слишком близко к глазу – собьется дистанция; Стив предпочитал мягкие карандаши, даже несмотря на то, что они быстрее стирались), было и то, что ощущалось новым, неизведанным – от этого приятного щекотало в горле и в ладонях.

Он купил себе бутылку воды, и стакан чаю, и пару горячих еще сэндвичей – от их запаха, американского, с детства знакомого – в голове прояснилось чуть-чуть, еще несколько паззлов упали на свои места: Стив не любил фасоль, дверь в их квартирке рассохлась и закрывалась с трудом, Коммандос на привалах засыпали мгновенно, как убитые – только он один там и не спал. Почему – не помнил, не мог распознать в тонкой паутине картинок.

Их квартира – в этом он был уверен – располагалась где-то у воды, где пахло сыростью и мазутом, и где гудки кораблей резали воздух на закате; для того, чтобы найти Стива сейчас, этого было недостаточно. Когда информации недостаточно – он запомнил это во время одной длинной, тошнотворной миссии где-то в Латинской Америке – нужно спросить компьютер. У компьютера ответы есть всегда; Баки запрокинул голову, опуская ресницы, прислушался – раз уж город к нему благосклонен, пусть заодно подскажет и дорогу. Звуки улиц и скверов выстроились в очередь, готовые помочь в любой момент, и вот среди велосипедных гудков, воя больничных машин и гула лифтов появился наконец знакомый скрежет – металл колес по металлу рельс. Баки улыбнулся и пошел на восток.

В здание вокзала он пробрался через окно – не самый лучший вариант, как минимум одна из камер должна была зафиксировать и его прыжок, и мягкое приземление за кассами и стойками информации, но рисковать около металлодетекторов официального входа не хотелось. Свободные компьютеры стояли прямо в центре зала, и Баки пошел к ним – готовый узнать самого себя заново.

***   
Спасателем он раньше был, что ли, растерянно подумал Люк, когда за минуту успевший переодеться шеф вернулся и, разумеется, нашел своего стажера уткнувшимся в мобильный телефон. 

Разносы Дэвид устраивал знатные, и Люк, изгнанный с пульта в обход по вокзалу, мысленно отругал самого себя за глупость. С недовольным начальником у него резко возрастали шансы не пройти испытательный срок, так что теперь ему придется быть особенно внимательным и особенно любезным. Люк помог пройти к кассам двоим слабовидящим, проверил документы у нескольких курьеров и помог чудесной рыжей крошке вытащить укатившуюся под стул машинку, когда осознал, что неопрятного вида мужик стоит перед компьютером уже как минимум час. 

Какой-то из идиотских местных законов требовал от вокзала предоставить всем желающим свободный выход в интернет. Но в администрации тоже сидели не дураки – и очень скоро бесплатный вай-фай был доступен всем и каждому, а в центре главного зала грустно ловили блики ламп всего три никому не нужных моноблока. Сколько их должно было быть изначально и сколько на этом сэкономили денег, Люк даже думать не хотел, хотя предпринимательской жилкой не мог не восхититься и старательно мотал на ус. Хрупкая мечта открыть однажды маленький магазинчик винтажных комиксов подрагивала перед мысленным взором стопками плакатов с киношной Чудо-Женщиной и футболками сериальным с Карателем, которые ему, конечно, тоже придется продавать, потому что на одном винтаже много не заработаешь – настоящих ценителей нынче осталось совсем мало.

Люк присмотрелся из-за колонны: мужик не выглядел ни алкоголиком, ни бездомным, но ощущение от него было странное – будто что-то с ним не так, что-то не на месте. Куртка не по размеру, длинные патлы, завесившие лицо, напряженные плечи – он казался потерянным, заблудившимся, казался одновременно несчастным и агрессивным. Так выглядели иногда постаревшие работяги, лишившиеся единственного заработка, или вышедшие на свободу заключенные – Люк видел таких немало, его мать была соцработником и от сына своих подопечных никогда не прятала. И привычку помогать нуждающимся он почти буквально впитал с ее молоком.

\- Эй, приятель, - негромко сказал он, подойдя ближе и ласково постучав мужика по плечу. – Может, тебе помощь… О, комиксы!

***  
Он не сумел вспомнить ни фамилии, ни места рождения, но оказалось вдруг, что простого «Стив и Баки» компьютеру было вполне достаточно. Информации о них было много, почти столько же, сколько выдавали Другому перед миссиями, хотя и подана она была в каком-то странном, неструктурированном виде. 

_Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс_ , прочитал он под фотографией совсем другого себя, молодого, беззаботного и знающего жизнь. Имя странно ложилось на язык, путалось и застревало на губах, и Баки решил, что ему не очень нравится. Слишком сложно. «Баки» звучало проще и привычнее.

Тот первый, былой Баки умер в сорок четвертом, упал куда-то в снег и частокол острых камней – наверное, это было больно (это не было больно, от удара онемело все вплоть до кончиков пальцев, голова кружилась как после двух поездок на Циклоне). Тогда же, видимо, родился Другой – Баки ему сочувствовал: ему досталось не самое лучше место для рождения, холодное, мрачное, с низкими потолками, с изморозью на темных стенах, неудивительно, что Другой не знал ни жалости, ни любви. Неудивительно, что у Другого не было Стива.

Другой прожил семьдесят один год – достаточный срок для одиночки без родины и без души, и Баки понимал, почему тот хотел уйти, Баки пытался его отпустить. Но без него было непросто разобраться во всем одному.

Он читал статьи и исторические справки, пока не понял, что во всех говорится одно и то же: друзья, соратники, сыворотка Стива, смерть Баки, ,em>смерть Стива – он не ожидал, что от этого в груди так полыхнет горячей, обжигающей волной: идиот на самом деле это сделал, на самом деле уронил самолет, даже не попытался спастись. Стоило только оставить его без присмотра. Стоило только оставить его одного.

О Другом компьютер ничего не знал, как не знал и о новом Баки. Зато знал о Стиве – хотя и не очень много. Его разморозили три года назад, представили миру кратко и с достоинством, и ЩИТ взял его под свою опеку – а потом Стив пропал на время, почти три месяца о нем ничего не было известно. Он появился, только когда на Нью-Йорк напали инопланетяне (инопланетяне, черт возьми!), и снова исчез после сражения.

Так и повелось с тех пор: Капитана Америку можно было увидеть только на заданиях, после которых он с командой садился в квинджет – и пропадал до следующего раза. Некоторые даже задавались вопросом, действительно ли под шлемом Кэпа скрывался настоящий Стив Роджерс, но кадры хроники подтверждали – простому человеку делать такое было не под силу. Кроме того, Баки помнил – помнил эту походку, эти резкие жесты, этот недовольный изгиб рта, Баки был уверен, что на размытых, любительских видео был именно Стив. Просто Стив теперь почему-то предпочитал жить как призрак.

Никто не знал, чем он занимался вне миссий. Никто не знал, где жил величайший из американских солдат, с кем общался, какие смотрел сериалы, какую предпочитал еду, никто не знал, на что он тратит свою немаленькую (по слухам) пенсию и весьма приличную (тоже по слухам) зарплату. Никто не знал о нем вообще ничего. Никаких интервью. Никаких аккаунтов в соцсетях. Ничего – словно Капитан Америка окончательно поглотил Стива Роджерса.

Только такого не могло быть.

Баки так и не удалось услышать его голос, увидеть его улыбку – от тоски по этой улыбке его пронзительно царапало под кожей, остро сжимало под сердцем. Он просмотрел военную хронику, и фото, и – Господи, про них рисовали…

\- О, комиксы! – жизнерадостно воскликнул тощий рыжий парень, чей взгляд Баки ощутил на себе раз десять за последний час. – Капитан Америка и его Ревущие Коммандос. У меня есть все выпуски, кроме первых двух. А вы, кстати, похожи на Баки.  
Баки дернулся, плотнее заталкивая левую руку в карман, постарался вложить взгляд всю ту угрозу, весь тот холод, в которых так хорош был Другой, но очевидно, у него ничего не вышло – парень улыбался ему как лучшему другу.

\- Я, в общем, спросить хотел, может вам помощь какая нужна, мистер? А то у вас такой вид, будто вы заблудились и не знаете, куда вам теперь идти.

\- Нет, - резко сказал Баки, закрывая открытые вкладки и дожидаясь, пока яркий экран не потемнеет снова. – Нет. Я точно знаю, куда теперь идти.

***   
Водитель выглядел натуральным мексиканцем, но назвался сложным именем Жан-Франсуа, а говорил и вовсе с восточнославянским акцентом. Он что-то жевал, выезжая с заправки, и Баки не удивился бы, увидев, что тот ужинает какими-нибудь африканскими лепешками, но Жан-Франсуа, поймав его взгляд, протянул коробку, в которой лежали вполне американские свежие гамбургеры. Очевидно, они потеснили по популярности сэндвичи за все то время, что в живых был Другой. 

Другой был мастером слежки, умел найти нужного человека где угодно, но даже ему кураторы всегда предоставляли что-то, от чего можно оттолкнуться: адрес, номер машины, имена друзей, привычный маршрут – хоть что-нибудь. У Баки не было ничего, кроме простой логики: Стив Роджерс был в команде Мстителей, а в Нью-Йорке у команды Мстителей была целая башня. Очевидный вывод – ему нужно было в Нью-Йорк.

Он не рискнул ехать на поезде – слишком любопытные охранники были на вокзале, слишком сложно избегать металлодетекторы, поэтому пришлось выбрать самый старый из знакомых ему способов – поехать автостопом. Перевозивший йогурты Жан-Франсуа подобрал его на выезде из какого-то маленького городка из тех, что видны на карте только при увеличенном масштабе, и вопреки всем ожиданиям не задавал никаких вопросов. Баки это ценил.

Он смотрел в плывущую за окном темноту, в эту изменившуюся, беззаботную Америку, в жизнерадостные огни придорожных мотелей, смотрел и тонул в своей растерянности, в непричастности ко всему этому – она накрывала его как мыльный пузырь, отрезала от внешнего мира, глушила звуки. Баки всегда был человеком действия, легко выполнял приказы, но стратегом из них двоих был один только Стив. Это Стив умел видеть дальше, понимать больше, умел просчитывать точнее и определять направления – Стив будет знать, что им делать дальше. Будет знать, что Баки делать дальше.

Баки всего пять дней как родился. И наивность у него была такая же – новорожденная, пятидневная.

Случись рядом с ним психотерапевт, он бы без труда диагностировал и атараксию, и деперсонализацию, и криптомнезию экзогенного характера – и дальше список расстройств лишь пополнялся бы. Но до психотерапевта было еще далеко, а Баки пока что и вовсе не знал о существовании такой профессии – так что он слушал царящие в кабине цыганские напевы, смотрел в окно и чувствовал только долгую, растягивающуюся внутри него растерянность. 

Он был как машина с включенным зажиганием, как налившийся соком плод, как река в период полноводья, готовая выйти из берегов – _используй меня, возьми меня, направь меня, я не могу сам, я не знаю как._ Он был как пуля, застрявшая в магазине – курок уже взвели, но никто не касался спускового крючка, и она томилась внутри, стремящаяся в полет, застрявшая в металле.

С ним о чем-то говорило небо, к нему Америка пыталась пробиться сквозь городские улицы и несвежий ветер, он касался стен и дверных ручек, стекол, дерева и пластика, хотел читать их как слепой – кончиками пальцев, но натыкался лишь на пустоту. Не узнавал ни символов, ни слов, не знал дорог, путей этого нового сияющего века, не понимал его языка.

Но Стив ему подскажет. Проведет, научит и объяснит – так же, как делал это раньше, как объяснял основы черчения или арабских философов. Стив его примет, подумал Баки, соскальзывая в глубину мягкого, жадного, дружелюбного сна.

А потом его что-то толкнуло изнутри, и он вылетел обратно в реальность – с бешено стучащим сердцем, с бьющим в уши шумом крови, с электрическим фейерверком под веками. Он не помнил, что ему снилось, но послевкусие сна продирало до костей, оглушало холодным ужасом, замирало в горле твердым комком. Баки сжал ладони и отдышался теплым, вкусным воздухом, открыл глаза – наткнулся на грустный, понимающий взгляд.

\- Я… - хрипло начал он, но Жан-Франсуа только покачал круглой темноволосой головой.

\- Нью-Йорк, - сказал он, кивая за окно, и с сомнением посмотрел Баки в глаза. – Ты уверен, что сам справишься? Тебе есть куда идти?

Баки сглотнул застрявший над языком комок и посмотрел наружу. Вокруг и в самом деле был Нью-Йорк, монументальный, медленно выступающий сквозь знакомую темноту тяжелыми громадами – будто современные очертания проявлялись на старинной фотографии.

\- Да, - кивнул он, успокоив дыхание и пульс. – Мне есть куда идти. Спасибо.

Темнота бледнела медленно, словно ее протирали слабым отбеливателем, и раннее утро казалось обесцвеченным и скучным – даже яркие машины такси потеряли насыщенность красок. Баки выпрыгнул из кабины, асфальт толкнулся ему в ноги, и они совпали сразу, полностью, они знали друг друга так давно и крепко, они были одной крови. Скопившееся в плечах напряжение наконец-то вспыхнуло и растаяло, будто его и не было.

От оплаты Жан-Франсуа отказался наотрез.

\- Еще чего, - возмутился он, закуривая точно такую же трубку, которую когда-то давно Баки видел у отца. – Брать деньги у ветерана? Увольте, сэр! Мой дядя воевал в Корее, таким же вернулся покореженным – без обид, дружище.

\- Без обид, - кивнул Баки, убирая волосы под воротник. – Спасибо.

Карта города расцвела у него перед глазами сама собой, загорелась огнями перекрестков, вспышками площадей, он развернулся, по ветру определяя направление, и двинулся туда, где за рассветными сумерками пряталась высокая башня с огромной буквой на вершине.

***  
Если бы у него был приказ устроить бойню с максимальным количеством жертв, он бы выбрал ракетную установку и цель примерно в середине башни. Если бы он был новичком в своем деле, то попытался бы пробраться внутрь через подземные коммуникации – и почти наверняка попался бы.

Хорошо, что он был сам по себе.

Баки запрокинул голову и прищурился на раннее солнце. Высоко над ним плоской каплей замерла вертолетная площадка, глянцевые стекла окон впитывали золотистые лучи – Нью-Йорк был щедр ко всем своим созданиям, ко всем своим людям, Нью-Йорк их всех любил. Он любил и Баки тоже – это чувствовалось ласке ветров, в паузах светофоров, в принимающих его проулках и авеню; и Баки хотел любить его в ответ – если пока не за сам город, то хотя бы за то, что здесь жил Стив.

И он пошел вперед, через главную дверь, через парадный вход, сводя с ума металлодетекторы и сонную охрану. Полукруглый, просторный атриум встретил его блеском хромированных поверхностей, воем сирены, топотом ног по начищенным ступеням, Баки дошел до центра и замер там темным неподвижным силуэтом, медленно отсчитывая секунды.

Тони Старк появился внизу ровно через двадцать, злой и невыспавшийся, в наполовину собранном костюме. Но репульсоры его были заряжены, готовы к выстрелу, и Баки решил, что для гражданского это неплохой результат. Еще через десять секунд по бокам от Старка встали двое других: лучник с таким мрачным лицом, будто только что похоронил кого-то, и она – Рыжая-Русская.

Они целились в него втроем, а чуть поодаль на него смотрели еще десятки дул, охрана все прибывала и прибывала, толпилась по бокам и за спиной, сквозь дизайнерскую бородку и холодные глаза Старка-младшего проступало улыбчивое лицо Говарда. Баки показал им раскрытые ладони и медленно, заторможенно потянулся к бедру - к первому из висящих на нем ножей. И так же медленно выпустил его из расслабленной ладони, позволил упасть под ноги – охрана вокруг них единой волной вздрогнула от звона. 

Все трое смотрели внимательно, жестко, Старк и лучник то и дело переводили взгляд с него на растущую кучку оружия на полу, Рыжая-Русская смотрела ему в лицо, не моргая и не двигаясь – она его, конечно, узнала. Баки улыбнулся ей совсем чуть-чуть, одним только уголком губ – он еще не успел научиться по-настоящему, но она нахмурилась в ответ, словно задумалась о чем-то.  
Чтобы положить мини-гранаты, нужно было наклониться, и он наклонился, держал левую руку отставленной, после – отошел от оружия, застыл, глядя как пробивающееся солнце танцует на красном и золотом.

\- Ну ладно, - сказал наконец Старк, опуская закованные в перчатки ладони. – Допустим. Шоу закончилось, все могут возвращаться к своим делам.

Баки не двигался, пока расходились охранники, пока лучник обыскивал его уверенно и быстро, пока Рыжая-Русская в отдалении шептала что-то Старку на ухо.

И только когда они встали перед ним все трое, опустив оружие и без былого холода в глазах, он сказал им:

\- Стив.

***   
\- Кэп на пробежке, но Романофф ему уже отзвонилась. Он возвращается, - тараторил Старк, пока они поднимались в лифте – таком же блестящем и хромированном, как и все вокруг. – Ты не голодный? А кофе будешь? Вообще не знаю, пьют ли суперсолдаты кофе, Роджерс вот не пьет, может у вас сыворотка с ним в какую-то реакцию вступает? Все просыпаются, а вы засыпаете? Кстати, не хочу быть грубым, но может, ты в курсе – это правда, что Рузвельт соблазнил норвежскую принцессу?..

\- Тони, - осадила его Рыжая-Русская и, когда двери лифта открылись, кивком поманила Баки за собой. 

\- Уж и спросить нельзя, - буркнул Старк, выходя следом, но спорить не стал и почему-то прятал взгляд. Рыжая-Русская провела Баки в маленькую комнату и жестом предложила сесть; в окне было видно небо – прозрачное, голубое, и Баки вспомнил, как оно отражалось в глазах Стива, как блестело в его начищенных жетонах.

\- Он скоро придет, - сказала она, и Баки кивнул в ответ, благодарный за помощь, за поддержку, за ее теплое, умиротворяющее присутствие. – Меня зовут Наташа. Если ты не помнишь.

\- Наташа, - сказал он неторопливо, смакуя каждый слог – имя звучало непривычно, но правильно, отзывалось чем-то будоражащим и опасным. – Здравствуй, Наташа.

\- Здравствуй. Снова, - она чуть заметно улыбнулась, наклонив голову – рыжина ее кудрей почти горела в утреннем свете. – Как мне тебя называть?

\- Баки, - быстро сказал он, глядя в окно из-под ресниц. – Меня зовут Баки.

\- Что ж, здравствуй, Баки, - снова повторила Рыж… Наташа и, кивнув ему напоследок, вышла из комнаты, замерла на мгновение в проходе. – Еще увидимся.

Если бы стены в башне были чуть тоньше, он, наверное, услышал бы, как она остановилась у лифта, рядом с младшим Старком и мрачным лучником, услышал бы их тихий, шелестящий разговор:

\- Его надо бы как-то предупредить.

\- Как ты себе это представляешь? Предупредить надо Кэпа.

\- Я сказала, что его ждет старый друг. Он догадывается, я думаю, насколько старый.

\- И что мы будем делать?

\- Ничего. В конце концов, может, именно этого ему и не хватало. Может, именно эта встреча и станет для него триггером. 

\- Да ты оптимистка, Таш.

\- А что мне остается?

Они говорили о чем-то еще, но стены были толстые, звукоизоляция работала прекрасно, и Баки услышал только звон лифта, отрывающиеся двери – сердце заколотилось у горла, вспенило кровь в венах. Тихие шаги замерли вдалеке и зазвучали снова, все ближе, все громче – они были такие знакомые, что дыхание подстроилось под них само собой. 

А потом двери разъехались, и Баки вдруг задохнулся – отключилось сразу все, кроме зрения, все стало ненужным в этот момент, неуместным. Баки смотрел на него и впитывал каждый короткий жест, каждый угол и изгиб давно знакомого тела, каждую тень бесконечно родного лица, и ничего вокруг больше не существовало.

\- Эм. Привет, - сказал Стив, поднимая на него неуверенный, нервный взгляд. Глаза у него были те же – насыщенные, голубые, и Баки поднялся навстречу, улыбаясь как дурак, сердце у него пело в сумасшедшем, пьяном ритме – наконец-то. Наконец-то.

Стив поджал губы, неловко наклонив голову, отвел лицо в сторону, и Баки отчего-то замер на полушаге, в полудвижении – в комнате словно вдруг похолодало сильно и резко.

\- Нат мне сказала, что мы были знакомы раньше, Джеймс… Джеймс? Правильно? – спросил он чуть тревожно, и только от неожиданности вопроса Баки кивнул в ответ. Имя было чужое, не его, неужели Стив мог забыть?.. – Ты извини, Джеймс, если я глупо выгляжу сейчас. Я просто не помню, - он чуть улыбнулся уголком губ знакомо и виновато, развел руками. – Не помню ничего из того, что было до разморозки. И не ждал, что встречу кого-то из тех времен.

Стив дернул плечом, скованно и рвано, будто ему тяжело давалась эта встреча, будто он хотел сбежать как можно быстрее, и Баки опять кивнул – глупо, как китайский болванчик. Стив его… не помнил?

\- Извини еще раз, - повторил Стив, посмотрев на часы, - я через полчаса должен быть на совещании у Фьюри… у директора. Ты ведь останешься в башне, да? Тогда увидимся еще. Рад был встретиться.

Он протянул ладонь, и Баки пожал ее бездумно, на инстинктах – смотрел на их соприкасающиеся пальцы и думал – неужели Стив не чувствует? Как покалывало кожу теплой лаской, как шумело в ушах, как горело в груди, как сыпались на Баки воспоминания – их первая встреча в пропыленном дворе, поделенное пополам яблоко, старые, рисунками заполненные блокноты, одеколон и бриолин, первый поцелуй на выжженном закатном балконе, холод сырых европейских зим…

Но Стив отнял ладонь быстро, кивнул коротко и ушел – ушел, не спрашивая больше ни о чем, ушел, ничего не поняв, ничего не заметив, и Баки остался один, глядя перед собой абсолютно невидящим взглядом.

\- Такая паника была в ЩИТе, ты не представляешь, - сказала Ры… Наташа, и он даже не заметил, когда она подошла к нему снова. – Самый известный из американских солдат не помнит, что он американский солдат. 

Она присела рядом, протянула ему стаканчик с чем-то горячим, душистым, вкусным и он взял машинально, подаваясь на ее голос.

\- Никто не знает, в чем причина. Может, это был удар об лед, может, переохлаждение, может, что-то психологическое. Поначалу врачи решили ничего не рассказывать, говорили, он должен вспомнить сам. Да только он не вспомнил. Он не вспомнил, и он не хочет знать. Фьюри рассказал ему основное, конечно, - она потянулась, пригубила из своего стаканчика. Покачала головой, словно осуждала – он не понял, Стива или этого Фьюри. – Был слабаком, получил дозу сыворотки, стал суперсолдатом. Воевал, упал с самолетом вместе.

Она посмотрела прямо на него, и в глазах ее плескалось неприкрытое, жалящее сочувствие, кусачее как летние комары. Баки знал – тот, первый Баки Барнс был бы в ужасе от того, что его жалеет красивая женщина, но сам он был слишком ошарашен, слишком разбит для возмущений. 

\- Когда стало понятно, что он не вспомнит, мы предложили ему помощь, конечно. Все записи, фото, рассказы. Вещи из музея, архивные документы. Только он сказал нам тогда: «Это был другой человек, и его жизнь меня не интересует». Мне очень жаль, Джеймс.

\- Баки, - хрипло сказал он в свой стакан и закрыл глаза. – Меня зовут Баки.


	2. II.

\- Простите, мы можем ненадолго прерваться?

\- Конечно. Не торопитесь.

Откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза – мышцы лица были расслаблены, дыхание ровное, пульс – не больше восьмидесяти пяти. Если б не круги под глазами и не едва заметно подрагивающие пальцы, она даже поверила бы в его представление.

Еще он говорит фразами, слышанными в телешоу, но это как раз нормально.

Уважая его личное пространство, она опустила взгляд на папку с данными, которые уже знала наизусть. Вручая ей эту папку, Тони Старк просто соловьем разливался о том, что там собрана абсолютно полная информация.

Горячность в его голосе была такая, что Мередит сразу поняла – врет. Оставалось только уповать на его воспетый в анналах гениальный мозг, который не мог не понимать банальную истину: скрывать медицинские факты от врача – последнее дело.

Тони Старка Мередит не любила – вполне возможно, не любила именно потому что очень уж ей хотелось поставить ему пару диагнозов – хорошо, если не пару десятков. И на встречу с ним она согласилась только потому, что об этом просила Пеппер – бедная девочка крепко вляпалась, и порой Мередит с опасением думала о том, чем может закончиться этот роман ангела и демона.

Но Пеппер попросила, и Мередит приехала, и они с Тони Старком сцепились сразу же, прямо после приветствий – он отказался объяснять, в чем дело, пока она не подпишет бумаги о неразглашении. Она послала его в задницу и развернулась к выходу, но тут пришла Пеппер, так что Мередит пришлось заткнуться и сесть, а Старку – заткнуться и отдать документы.

Бумаги о неразглашении она потом, конечно, подписала и даже позволила Хэппи отвезти ее домой. Пеппер благодарила ее искренне – Мередит не первый год наблюдала за ней на официальных приемах, знала разницу. И к Барнсу ее пригласили вовсе даже не по давней дружбе: она была одной из лучших в своем деле – психиатры ее уровня во всем мире были наперечет. Но сидя в дорогой машине, бесшумно скользящей по улицам, Мередит впервые в жизни засомневалась в том, что ее квалификации будет достаточно.

Она не думала отказываться – она любила вызовы, любила свою работу, она обладала завидным терпением, ей не чужда была некоторая профессиональная гордость, которой оставался лишь шаг до самоуверенности – Мередит хватало ума удержаться от этого шага. Но то, что она увидела в плотной папке, вызвало слишком много эмоций, вопросов и сомнений, и все они в итоге сложились в до смешного простую мысль: это будет непросто. Ох, как это будет непросто.

Ее профессиональный опыт включал в себя и бывших военных, и бывших военнопленных, и вышедших из сект, даже тех, кого де-факто держали в рабстве – что бы там не утверждали толстосумы из ООН, таких было немало, но Джеймс Барнс попадал во все эти категории разом и еще в несколько, для которых у нее не было названия. Таких как он ломали обычно лишь однажды – кроваво, жестоко, тошнотворно, но лишь однажды, потом надо было только поддерживать эффект.

Барнса же - Барнса ломали _постоянно_. Все эти чертовы семьдесят лет, без остановок и передышек с ним делали то, что любого другого убило бы на месте. И тогда, выходя из машины и прощаясь с Хэппи, Мередит думала – что бы ни прятал от нее Тони Старк, это должно быть страшно. По-настоящему страшно, страшно до воя в подушку, до панического желания бежать не разбирая дороги. Какая-то часть ее обычно спокойного рассудка вдруг почувствовала к Старку благодарность – ей не хотелось знать всех тех имен, тех миссий, тех заданий; она понимала, что они могли оказаться бомбой замедленного действия – раз уж Старк даже медицинские данные хранил только на бумаге, не доверяя и собственным системам защиты.

Последствия электрошока для мозга были изучены более-менее неплохо, эффект от криозаморозки Мередит могла предположить – это была достаточно простая биология, но вот с перечисленными в папке препаратами она села в лужу. Даже с помощью Беннера и троих коллег с кафедры фармакологии удалось синтезировать лишь один из указанных в перечне двадцати трех составов – и он оказался простым стимулятором, лишь немного усиленного действия.

Это будет _очень_ непросто.

В их первую встречу Джеймс Барнс попросил называть себя Баки и держался настолько расслабленно, что за этим чувствовалось огромное, сплавленное напряжение: не позволить себе ни единого нервного взгляда, ни единого нервного жеста. Они знакомились медленно, осторожно – в тот раз куда больше говорила она: таким как Баки нужна была вводная, они не могли довериться человеку, о котором ничего не знали. И она говорила с ним – как росла в шестидесятые, среди хиппи и марихуаны, как выживали ее из института, как она расплакалась, опубликовав первую свою научную статью, как погиб в автоаварии ее муж – и она больше никогда не садилась за руль; рассказывала про сына: высокого, темноглазого Дэнниса, вернувшегося из Ирака без обеих ног, оставшегося бы беспомощным, если б не Пеппер Поттс и ее благотворительные фонды. Барнс проникался к ней все больше, медленно снимал щиты – она видела эта за льдинами в его глазах, за мягкими взмахами ресниц.

Она его жалела, конечно, по-матерински, ласково – биологически он всего на два года был старше ее сына. Это не мешало ей работать, Мередит умела вовремя остановиться, умела не смешивать личное и профессиональное; в силу давно сложившейся привычки следить за своим состоянием она просто констатировала это чувство – и отодвинула его подальше.

У Баки Барнса все было лучше, чем могло быть, но хуже, чем ему казалось. Его поврежденная, пропаленная электричеством нервная система не давала ему прочувствовать все то, что делали с ним, все то, что делал он сам. Между ним и осознанием пока что стояла стена, но однажды эта стена рухнет, и вот тогда для него наступит ад.

Надежда, впрочем, была. Мередит знала, как проводить пациентов сквозь кризисы, как держать их и как направлять, и пусть она не определилась пока со стратегией, опускать руки было не в ее правилах. К тому же, органические повреждения на нем заживали с почти пугающей скоростью. 

Когда он только пришел к Старку, Беннер – храни Господь единственного здравомыслящего человека в этом бедламе – провел процедуру МРТ. Вторую провели вчера, спустя ровно месяц после первой, и Мередит едва не уронила снимок, увидев его впервые. Примерно половина повреждений, казалось, просто испарилась. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, очень скоро у Барнса будет абсолютно здоровый мозг.

Что, конечно, не снимало остальных проблем.

Поэтому его и продолжали ломать, раз за разом, цикл за циклом – он восстанавливался, он возвращал себя из тех глубин, откуда вернуться было невозможно. Данная ему сывороткой способность к исцелению вынуждала его хозяев стирать его личность снова и снова.

Когда-нибудь она это опубликует. Подписанное соглашение это запрещало, и она не могла даже оформить исследование анонимно – слишком уникальный был случай, слишком беспрецедентный, невозможно будет не угадать пациента. Старк с его армадой юристов ее со свету сживет за такое. Но однажды, когда сам Барнс заново обретет дееспособность и сможет решать за себя… Научная ценность такого исследования будет огромна, оно может дать психиатрии изрядный толчок вперед…

\- Вы красивая, - ни с того ни с сего сказал вдруг Барнс, и Мередит не вздрогнула только благодаря многолетнему опыту. Она улыбнулась ему чуть заметно, уголком губ, поощряя развить мысль, и он неловко дернул плечом – правым, живым.

\- Темная кожа, белые волосы. Контраст. Красиво, - скомкано пояснил он. Представления о красоте у него были такими же перевернутыми, как и все остальное.

\- Спасибо. И спасибо за то, что сказали. Я бы хотела попросить вас и впредь говорить то, что думаете. Всем.

Он приподнял брови, чуть насмешливо, чуть франтовато, и сквозь его очевидную напряженность и прорывающийся ПТСР вдруг проступил тот лихой, самодовольный сержантик, который смотрел на нее с архивных фото.

\- Я точно где-то слышал, что это не лучший способ влиться в общество. Разве мы не должны следить за тем, что говорим?

\- Это продвинутый уровень, - мягко сказала она, закрывая папку. – До него мы еще дойдем, но пока я советовала вам себя не ограничивать. Считайте это тренировкой. Разве в бытность Зимним Солдатом вас просили озвучивать ваше мнение?

\- Нет, друго… меня никогда не спрашивали. Я понял.

Мередит тряхнула седыми кудрями и подперла подбородок кулаком, глядя на него с выражением, которое доктор Симмонс называла «допросом доброй бабушкой».

\- Готовы продолжить или хотите закончить на сегодня?

\- Нет, я в норме. Простите, - он вздохнул, завесив на мгновенье глаза каскадом волос. – Это бывает иногда. Как будто воспоминание крутится совсем близко, и я его вот-вот поймаю… Но не получилось. 

\- Воспоминание Солдата?

\- Нет, раньше. Что-то военное.

Военное это нехорошо, это всегда нехорошо, но без этого никуда. Радует, пожалуй, что он не вспомнит ничего сейчас – они не дошли еще до того уровня доверия, которое требуется для проработки действительно травмирующих моментов.

\- Что ж, тогда продолжите ваш рассказ? Вы собирались пояснить мне, как пришли в себя.

Он почесал затылок и прикусил губу, собирая себя и свое прошлое по частям.

\- Я помню драку на хеликеррьере. Мне дали задание уничтожить Капитана Америка. Я не справился.

\- Это вы вытащили его из воды?

\- Да. Ну.. Я думаю, что я – помню удар о воду и как потяжелела мокрая одежда.

\- И потом?

\- Я оставил его на берегу. Кажется, я уже начал вспоминать его тогда – не вижу других причин, почему я его не убил, пока он был без сознания. У меня очень болела голова, звенело в ушах, я хотел найти какое-нибудь место, где можно будет отлежаться. Но я не знал, что в одежде был маячок. Меня обнаружили почти сразу.

\- Гидра?

Он сжал губы, сухо кивая. Когда речь заходила о Гидре, он даже внешне менялся – заострялись скулы, рот складывался в плотную линию, напрягались плечи.

\- Я помню кресло и боль. Я ведь вышел из-под контроля, не выполнил задание, конечно, они меня обнулили. А потом.. Я помню очень смутно, только отдельные кадры. Кажется, нужно было убить Черную Вдову, когда она выйдет из здания Сената. Я помню крышу, винтовку в руках и нового куратора рядом. Не знаю, что пошло не так. Доктор Беннер говорит, что встреча со Стивом каким-то образом ускорила мою регенерацию, поэтому обнуление сработало слабо, не до конца. Я убил куратора – просто раздавил ему шею. Следующее, что я помню – как проснулся где-то на окраине. И приехал сюда.

\- Почему сюда?

\- Стив, - проговорил он – так быстро, что это сказало ей куда больше, чем он, должно быть, собирался.

Стив Роджерс. Она не отказалась бы поработать и с ним тоже, но Кэп, отвязавшись от психологов ЩИТа после разморозки, больше им в руки не давался.

\- Простите. Наверное, я бы все же предпочел закончить на сегодня.

\- Один вопрос, Баки.

Он замер в полудвижении, с идеально прямой спиной, с тяжестью целого ада на плечах. Нужно будет выписать ему снотворное – пока, наверное, нужно.

\- Этот месяц, что вы провели здесь. Как вы себя чувствовали? Не физически, я имею в виду.

Он задумался всего на пару секунд.

\- Не у дел. Старк не хочет брать меня на задания. Я предлагал ему демонстрацию своих навыков, но он отказался.

\- Судя по записям, когда вы сюда пришли, вас встретила целая толпа охраны. Это означает, что Тони Старк понимает, чего вы стоите. Баки, ему не нужна демонстрация.

\- Тогда почему?

\- Может, он просто волнуется за вас?

Баки Барнс поднял на нее глаза – два светло-голубых озера, до краев заполненных недоумением.

Ох, как это будет непросто. 

***   
Чашек было четыре – белых, из тонкой керамики. Кто-то расставил их на полке в вытянутый ромб – если стрелять с крыши напротив, две из них окажутся на линии огня.

Стекла здесь, конечно, были пуленепробиваемыми, да и кто стал бы стрелять по Башне Мстителей?

Баки не знал, зачем ему вообще нужны четыре чашки – сам он пил только воду из-под крана, а с тех пор, как Рыжа… Наташа уехала выполнять какую-то затянувшуюся миссию в Тайланд, гости к нему не приходили. 

Это был месяц жизни в клетке – в клетке, куда он пришел по доброй воле и по доброй воле остался. Это был месяц тишины, перемежаемой сдавленным воем отбившегося от стаи волка и шумом телесериалов – Баки смотрел их постоянно, учился жизни в этом веке по яркой нарезке кадров на экране.

Он тосковал по ощущениям: органы чувств сходили с ума. Ему хотелось видеть людей, слушать их и разговаривать, хотелось ощущать текстуры, вкусы и запахи. Его тянуло к людям, как частичку тянет к целому, ему нужно было убедиться, что он все еще одного с ними вида, что он все еще человек.

В Башне вообще было не так много жителей: Старк, доктор, который просил называть себя Брюсом, и леди, которую все звали Пеппер, а Баки мог только сдавленно уронить глухое «мэм». Остальные появлялись нечасто. Стив со дня их встречи не появился ни разу. Не взял за руку, не улыбнулся своей теплой, ласковой улыбкой, бросил его одного, потому что Баки все так же оставался ненужной вещью, сломанной игрушкой. 

Иногда он разговаривал с роботом, который не был роботом, потому что у него не было тела – это Баки мог понять. Баки тоже не было, пока телом управлял Другой.

Другой теперь просыпался редко и нехорошо: с криком, с дрожью, со сжатым горлом; от недостатка кислорода тошнотворно кружилась голова. Тогда он выпрямлял спину и дышал на счет – так, как учил Брюс, и ровный ритм убаюкивал Другого, затягивал его в глубокие, плотные сны. Баки носил его в себе бережно, осторожно, берег от шума.

Но сейчас вокруг было тихо – и в этой тишине тренированный слух не мог не уловить: кто-то топтался под дверью.

Баки поднялся на ноги плавно и бездумно: ему не нужно было думать, его тело само знало, что делать. Тот, кто стоял сейчас за его дверью, вел себя как новичок, как любитель, но любитель не смог бы отключить систему безопасности в Башне, не справился бы с роботом, который не был роботом. Кто бы ни стоял сейчас там, в коридоре, он был уверен в себе, уверен настолько, что не прятался, не боялся дать о себе знать.

Баки подошел к двери, взялся за ручку живой рукой, выдохнул: нужно было выбраться, убедиться, что все обитатели Башни в безопасности, проинформировать Старка, найти Брюса. Он замахнулся левой, рванул дверь на себя – и замер.

\- Эм, - неуверенно сказал Стив, поднимая глаза от стоящей на полу упаковки пива. – Привет?

Баки смотрел на него: на загорелой коже высыпали едва заметные веснушки, губы обветрели, волосы и ресницы выгорели, будто из них выполоскали весь цвет, глаза были те же, какими Баки их помнил – голубыми с чуть заметной каплей не то серого, не то зеленого. Он, казалось, хорошо выглядел, только Баки знал его лучше, знал ближе – и видел слабый, еще только наметившийся надлом, скрытый где-то под всеми слоями его капитанской уверенности. Стив был похож на человека, которого что-то ест изнутри, терзает, никак не дает покоя.

\- Привет, - осторожно согласился Баки. Он хотел этой встречи отчаянно, ждал ее истово, но дождавшись, не знал, что делать – что сказать, как не спугнуть. Баки Барнс никогда раньше не задумывался о том, что можно сказать Стиву Роджерсу, а чего говорить нельзя, потому что Стиву можно было сказать все. Можно было доверить все, и Стив понял бы – всегда понимал, всегда поддерживал.

Но теперь у него на пороге стоял совсем другой Стив, не принадлежащий Баки, и это было ново, больно, непривычно. Это была незнакомая территория с неясными правилами, и Баки ступал на нее медленно и аккуратно, зорко наблюдая за каждым шагом.

\- Поговорим? – с сомнением спросил Стив и вдруг улыбнулся, и Баки пропал сразу, окончательно: он знал эту улыбку, потому что Другой сберег ее сквозь все годы, сквозь все обнуления, сквозь все заморозки. Смущенный изгиб рта, ямочка на щеке и опущенные ресницы – то, чего никогда не позволял себе малыш Стив из Бруклина, боясь показаться слабым, но Капитана Америку слабым не счел бы никто – и он пользовался этим, засранец, очаровывал снабженцев, врачей, генералов и самого Баки.

И это все еще работало.

\- Проходи.

Пиво горчило, кололо язык терпким вкусом. Стив сидел прямо, следил за тем, чтобы не занимать слишком много места, и от этого было тяжело на сердце – они оба теперь не знали, как себя вести друг другом.

Баки даже представить не мог, что когда-нибудь они вообще будут задаваться таким вопросом.

\- Прости, что так долго, - неловко заговорил Стив, глядя прямо перед собой. – Миссия.

\- Долгая? – Баки сел на пустое кресло, почти напротив, но немного слева –не задевая траектории чужого взгляда.

\- Три недели.

Три недели, совсем свежий загар и сухие губы – он пришел сюда едва ли не с джета, но почему? К чему такая спешка и почему он не пришел раньше, в ту первую неделю? 

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - Стив сделал глоток, все так же не глядя в глаза, нахмурил брови, уложив между ними знакомую морщинку. – Ходил в музей, смотрел записи. Архивы, отчеты, газетные статьи. Я все знаю.

\- Но ничего не помнишь, - понимающе кивнул Баки, и Стив виновато дернул плечом.

Они молчали в тишине, солнечные лучи играли у Стива в волосах, подсвечивали четко вырезанные губы – и это было почти хорошо. Просто сидеть рядом с ним, не думая ни о чем, позабыв ненадолго о той стене, которая стояла теперь между ними. Баки смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться, впитывал каждый тихий вдох, каждый бесшумный выдох, едва заметную нервную дрожь пальцев – Стив был красив, всегда был, даже в тридцатые, но теперь он казался раскрывшимся цветком, полуденным солнцем, от него растекалась энергия, сила и мощь, и за ним очень, очень хотелось идти следом.

Только Стив, видимо, совсем не хотел, чтобы Баки шел за ним следом.

\- Мы были очень близки? – вдруг подал голос он и посмотрел наконец в глаза. 

\- Уууу, приятель, - хмыкнул Баки. – Ты принес слишком мало пива, чтобы задавать такие вопросы.

Стив поднял бровь – Баки знал это выражение лица: c таким Стив Роджерс обычно нарывался на неприятности, подначивая соперника. Он, наверное, был последним, кому следовало поддаться этому хитрому блеску в глазах, но блеск был таким родным, таким правильным, что Баки подхватило и понесло.

\- Моя мама говорила, что если бы ты не был блондином, то сошел бы за пятого Барнса. За не выученный тобой урок спрашивали с меня, потому что все считали, будто я имею на тебя какое-то влияние и должен его использовать. Посыльные Филлипса, когда искали меня, шли сначала к тебе, и только если не находили там, то шли в казармы, - Баки покачал головой, будто не веря самому себе, и со смешком закончил: - Обычно находили.

\- Я плохо учился? – с улыбкой спросил Стив, и Баки кивнул, делая очередной глоток.

\- Отвратительно. Хотя и был самый умным парнем в классе, - Баки сделал ему большие глаза. – Но у тебя всегда совершенно не вовремя случались _увлечения_. Тебя интересовала война за испанское наследство, когда мы изучали войну за независимость, Китай, когда мы изучали Европу, «Алая буква», когда мы читали «Макбета» и так далее. Ты всегда был умным, но чувство времени у тебя было ни к черту.

\- Да, - сказал Стив и снова улыбнулся – чуть смущенно, почти счастливо. – В этом я, кажется, не изменился.

Баки хмыкнул, сел поудобнее и заговорил снова. Говорить хотелось, слова рвались с губ, а вернувшиеся воспоминания, которые так долго не находили выхода, хлынули из него потоком: он рассказывал о белокурой, бледной Саре и ее усталых улыбках, которые грели лучше свитеров, о хот-догах с толстым слоем горчицы, которые они оба так любили, о том, как Стив иногда напоминал колючий кактус – только тронь и уколешься.

Он говорил, пока голубому небу не разлилась густая темная синева, а в горле не стало сухо, даже несмотря на три опустевшие бутылки; Стив улыбался, и улыбка у него была все та же: чуть робкая, чуть удивленная, абсолютно родная.

\- Скажи еще, - попросил он, когда Баки все-таки выдохся и замолк. – Скажи, каким я был?

\- Упрямым засранцем, - тут же ответил Баки и пожал плечами, когда брови у Стива смешно поползли вверх. – Психотерапевт утверждает, что я должен быть честен, так что все претензии к ней.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Стив. – Все нормально. Мне нравится честность. Итак, я был засранцем?

\- Упрямым засранцем, - поправил Баки. – Который понятия не имел, когда нужно заткнуться и отступить. Я с работы возвращался не тем маршрутом, который был мне удобен, а тем, каким ты возвращался с занятий. И знаешь что?

Стив уставился на него с приоткрытым ртом.

\- Примерно восемь дней из десяти я натыкался на тебя – либо нарывающегося на драку, либо получающего в зубы, либо уже поверженного, но не сломленного. Вот за что мне надо было дать медаль – за то, как я с тобой возился.

\- Боже, - засмеялся Стив, отставляя лишь наполовину пустую бутылку. – Звучит очень похоже на меня. 

Он встал, разглаживая едва заметные складки на штанах – эту привычку он приобрел на войне, Баки помнил – под взглядом Пегги Картер все резко начинали застегивать пуговицы и стряхивать пылинки.

\- Ты не против, если мы как-нибудь повторим?

Баки развел руками.

\- В моем расписании только сеансы терапии. Все остальное время я в твоем распоряжении.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив, глядя себе под ноги, когда они вместе двинулись к выходу. – Правда, спасибо. Ты ведь единственный, кто знал меня тогда, Джеймс.

И Баки вдруг отбросило, отшвырнуло назад – за эйфорией разговора, за близостью такого родного и привычного Стива Баки позабыл, что они не то, чем были раньше. Что Стив его больше не знает. 

Я помню, подумал он медленно и почти фотографически четко, помню, что когда-то ты любил меня так же сумасшедше, как и я тебя. Это был наш секрет, наша тайна, только мы двое во всем мире знали.

А теперь только я один помню.

\- Джеймс?

Баки вздрогнул и поднял глаза: Стив стоял в дверях, протягивая ладонь, и между бровей у него снова залегла аккуратная вертикальная морщинка.

\- Прости, - хрипло сказал Баки и пожал чужую ладонь – прохладную, сухую, знакомую каждой линией. – Воспоминания. Иногда будто проваливаюсь в них.

Стив кивнул, улыбнулся на прощание и двинулся по коридору. Баки смотрел вслед его медленно удаляющейся фигуре, спине, обтянутой синей тканью, и отчаянно, изо всех сил давил в себе желание догнать и не отпускать.

***   
От выговора Даниэля спас только решивший обновиться ноутбук.

Услышав характерный писк, Дани дернулся, смахнув на пол чашку с остатками холодного кофе и телефон, уронил себе на ногу тяжеленный справочник и проснулся окончательно.

\- О боже, - простонал он и нашарил под стулом телефон, с трудом отрывая тяжеленную голову от клавиатуры. Финальный отчет для мисс Станс необходимо было отправить до полудня; часы издевательски показывали пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого, и хотя большую часть работы Дани успел сделать, оставалась самая важная часть: сформулировать заключение. Потерев глаза и тревожно ощупав следы клавиш на щеке, Дани вернулся к работе.

Жизни Даниэля Бове могли бы позавидовать многие.

Он родился в маленьком городке, потерявшемся в садах и виноградниках исторической Бургундии, у очаровательной воздушной гимнастки Жозефин и улыбчивого дрессировщика Этьена. С самого детства он, наследник двух известных цирковых династий, был предназначен алой арене и веселому шатру. Жонглировать маленький Дани научился куда раньше, чем читать, а стоило ему пойти в первый класс, как вся школа начала сбегаться на его фокусы. Свои детские и подростковые годы Дани провел в окружении дрессированных львов, лошадей, морских котиков и молодой слонихи Греты, а с возрастом должен был унаследовать принадлежащий его семье успешный и популярный цирк Плюм. Цирк был прекрасный – с великолепной труппой и немалым доходом, но одна только Грета знала страшный секрет юного наследника: с двенадцати лет Дани мечтал стать юристом.

Обычно все бывает наоборот, но Дани вообще был не очень обычный.

Родители, конечно, расстроились, но с выбором сына смирились. В конце концов, с не очень веселой улыбкой сказал ему отец, юрист в семье никогда не помешает. Проблемой оказались не родители – с родителями Дани повезло, проблемой оказалась бабушка. Матриарх семейства мадам Сан-Анри, в молодости известная клоунесса, позже – бессменная директриса цирка, восприняла решение внука как предательство и твердо встала на его пути к Ассасу. Война не на жизнь, а на смерть разразилась в последний школьный год Дани – утомленный отец начал курить, бабушка то и дело хваталась за сердце, мать от постоянных скандалов похудела и почти перестала спать, и к выпускному Дани понял – надо бежать.

Бежать нужно было как можно дальше, потому что останься он во Франции, в зоне доступа родни, скандалы не прекращались бы еще долго. Нью-Йоркская школа права оказалась подходящей.

Учиться было непросто. Языковой барьер мешал разве что первые полгода, информацию Дани схватывал на лету, но по характеру он был молчалив, сдержан и интровертен. Совсем не похожий на шикарных юристов из популярных сериалов, он не умел красиво и убедительно говорить, не умел делать шоу из своих речей, не умел ставить эффектные паузы.

Несмотря на доставшуюся от бабушки красоту, которой он мог бы поспорить со многими голливудскими звездами, Дани всю жизнь был книгочеем и заучкой, и возможно, с мечтами о блестящем юридическом будущем ему пришлось бы попрощаться, если бы не мисс Станс. Успешная адвокатесса заприметила на удивление молчаливого при такой внешности старшекурсника, выдала ему несколько тестовых заданий и вскоре взяла в свою фирму на должность ассистента.

Для замкнутого одиночки это была работа мечты. Дани мог копаться в законодательных актах, постановлениях и распоряжениях, мог выискивать прецеденты и виртуозно прикладывать их к текущим делам, и даже если ему и приходилось разговаривать со свидетелями, жертвами и полицейскими, то он мог делать это без жаждущей развлечений аудитории.

Мисс Станс совершенно точно была послана ему ангелом-хранителем.

За день до выпускного ему позвонил отец и, весело подмигнув, сказал, что бабушка с выбором внука все-таки смирилась, и он может вернуться. Дани улыбнулся в ответ, поблагодарил за новости и задумался, закрывая скайп. 

За годы учебы он умудрился влюбиться в Нью-Йорк. Совсем не такой, как его родная, винодельческая Бургундия, безумно шумный, переполненный и тесный, Нью-Йорк стал для него по-настоящему родным местом – первым в жизни местом, которое он выбрал себе сам.

И Дани остался. Работал, готовил отчеты и речи, которые мисс Станс зачитывала в зале суда так, что тянуло дать ей Оскара, бегал по утрам, брал кофе на вынос, улыбался смешным ярко-желтым такси, даже завел пару коротких, не очень удачных романов и был всем этим просто, безыскусно счастлив.

Пока мисс Станс не позвонил Тони Старк и не пообещал ей то, что иначе чем «делом века» уже не называли.

Эмили Станс была умна, остра на язык, отлично образована и неплохо знала людей. Она знала, что представляет из себя Тони Старк. Но Тони Старк тоже не вчера родился и тоже был неглуп – он быстро нащупал единственную слабость своей адвокатессы: Эмили Станс была до крайности тщеславна. Она могла сделать что угодно. Единственное, чего она не могла, это упустить беспрецедентно громкое дело – дело Зимнего Солдата.

И теперь Дани третьи сутки сидел в окружении ноутбука, справочников, заключений психиатра, технических отчетов и еще примерно тонны разных бумаг, из которых он должен был собрать непробиваемую защиту для Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

До полудня. 

В одиннадцать сорок две он перечитал получившийся текст в последний раз и отправил его начальнице. Закрыв крышку ноутбука, Дани на несколько секунд обессиленно лег на нее лицом. Болело абсолютно все: голова, глаза, плечи, ноги, задница – особенно задница, Господи, он отсидел ее так, что она, наверное, стала совсем плоской. 

С тяжелым стоном он все-таки встал и побрел в ванную, на ходу снимая футболку и выпутываясь из штанов. Вознес краткую молитву тому, что придумал душевые, пока мышцы расслаблялись под струями горячей воды, потом вытер запотевшее зеркало и посмотрел на себя. Глаза были красные от недосыпа, круги под ними уходили в красивый фиолет, после трех дней на голодном пайке щеки запали и посерели. Хорошо, хоть следов от клавиатуры больше не было.

Дани не был трудоголиком, но о потраченном на авральную работу времени не жалел. И не только потому, что знал – сейчас он готовит себе трамплин, портфолио, с которым его позже любой работодатель примет с распростертыми объятиями, но и потому что… Ну, Баки Барнс. Дани вздохнул и начал сушить полотенцем непослушные темные кудри.

Его дед по отцу воевал на фронтах Второй Мировой, бабушка – другая, не клоунесса – была маки́, а второй дед, немного цыган и убежденный анархист, едва не сгинул в Гюрсе вместе с братом и отцом, и кто бы что ни говорил, у французов была долгая память и благодарные сердца. 

Еще подростком Дани встречал Жака Дернье. Ходил на презентацию его книги, сумел даже получить автограф и пожать живой легенде сухую, слабую ладонь. О Баки Барнсе, как и о Стиве Роджерсе, Жак Дернье говорил с поразительным восхищением и даже прослезился в итоге – и Дани прослезился тоже, вместе примерно с половиной присутствующих в зале.

С тех пор прошло десять непростых, но счастливых лет, Дани выучился и работал, купил мотоцикл, завел кота, распробовал мексиканскую кухню, съездил на Кубу и в Канаду, прочитал автобиографию Джима Мориты, пару раз встретил в кабинете начальницы мисс Пеппер Поттс – возможно, немного влюбился в нее, и вдруг, как снег на голову, на него упала новость: Баки Барнс был жив.

Баки Барнс. Любимый герой мультфильмов. Человек, о котором Дани в выпуском классе написал курсовик размером с хорошую диссертацию. Искалеченный, одинокий и нуждающийся в помощи. 

Словом, когда мисс Станс поставила его перед фактом – мы работаем над делом Зимнего Солдата, Дэн – Дани сходу сказал, что рассчитывать на него не можно, а нужно, и ни на секунду об этом не пожалел, хотя работа была тяжелой. В основном, эмоционально – в руках у Дани сошлись все отчеты, все заключения, все протоколы Гидры, которые только удалось найти, и весь ужас того, что сделали со смешливым парнем из Бруклина, рухнул на него как водопад. Первую ночь он просидел, уставившись в стену невидящим взглядом, в обнимку с бутылкой совсем не французского коньяка, вторую – тихо проскулил в подушку, как бетонной плитой придавленный собственным бессилием – как жить в мире, где возможно такое? Где у человека можно отобрать не только имущество, свободу и жизнь, но и саму личность, саму душу, отобрать все то, что делает его человеком? Как выходить на улицы, зная, что по ним ходят способные такое сотворить? Как верить людям, если они умеют так лгать – своей стране, свою начальству, своим друзьям и своим семьям? Дани задавался этими вопросами безостановочно почти два дня, плохо спал и почти не ел, раз за разом пролистывая бумаги из Гидры, в минуту совсем уж отчаянной злости запустил в стену любимую чашку с кэповским щитом, перепугав ни в чем не повинного кота.

А потом взял себя в руки и сел за работу. Потому что работа была – важная, нужная. Потому что те сволочи, что так издеваются над людьми, не должны уходит безнаказанными. И потому что Баки Барнс как никто другой заслуживал незапятнанного имени и полной свободы.

До первого слушания оставалась еще неделя, но Даниэль Бове не волновался. Свое дело он знал на отлично и в результате был уверен.

***  
Вдох.

Удар.

Выдох.

Вдох. 

Удар.

Еще удар.

Выдох.

Вдох.

Почти бесшумный шорох шагов за спиной.

Серия коротких острых ударов.

Выдох.

Пристальный, жгучий взгляд в спину, прямо между лопаток.

Вдох.

Удар.

Выдох.

\- Не спится? – тихо спросил Стив.

\- Не спится, - согласился Баки и поймал летящую на него грушу.

Соврал, конечно. Он засыпал без проблем, не страдал от бессонницы, и хоть его врач и не верила, не нуждался в снотворном. Просто закрывал глаза и проваливался в очередной сон-воспоминание, бродил там как сторонний зритель – между взрывами и перестрелками, между открытой криокамерой и креслом для обнуления, между умоляющими жертвами Другого. Он не мог выбраться, не мог заставить себя проснуться, а когда все-таки просыпался, обессиленно падал на влажные простыни и думал: спасибо.

Спасибо, что он был всего лишь зрителем. 

Спасибо, что это были воспоминания Другого, а не самого Баки.

Его собственные воспоминания стали сборником, коллекцией всего, чего ему так отчаянно хотелось и чего он получить никак не мог. В его собственных воспоминаниях не было призраков, не было давящего на плечи чувства вины, не было страха перед самим собой, перед тем, что он может натворить, зато было – самое светлое, самое летнее. Стив, его смех и улыбки, его сияющий взгляд и добрые руки, его голос и их долгие разговоры ни о чем и обо всем; было все то, на что Баки когда-то имел безоговорочное право.

И все то, что он навсегда потерял.

От этих снов Баки просыпался иначе – долго, медленно, будто выбирался из зыбучих песков, а они тянули его назад, хотели утопить его в себе, и часть его хотела этого тоже – остаться там, в несуществующем, во всеми забытом уже мире, где у него еще были Стив и чистая совесть.

И поэтому спал Баки все реже, чаще бродил по Башне неприкаянной тенью, призраком, которым беззлобно дразнила его Рыжая-Русская, сидел ночами на вертолетной площадке – каплевидной и открытой всем ветрам, и именно там его как-то под утро нашел сонный и уставший Старк.

\- Баки-Баки-Баки, - вяло пробурчал он и без церемоний взялся за рукав чужой футболки, пытаясь потащить за собой. – Пойдем-ка со мной.

Баки фыркнул и поднялся на ноги – утащить его за собой Старк смог бы только в костюме. Они спустились вниз, и на выходе из лифта Старк вдруг поднял на него покрасневшие глаза и ни с того, ни с сего сказал:

\- Сегодня день независимости Уругвая, - поймав озадаченный взгляд, пожал плечами. – Не могу же я делать подарки пенсионерам просто так, нужен повод. В общем, это тебе.

Он открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь, и Баки шагнул следом – в отлично оборудованный спортзал с укрепленными тренажерами, подходящими даже для его веса, с тяжелой боксерской грушей и большим огороженным участком с темно-синими матами на полу. Баки взглянул туда, а потом на Старка, Старк проследил за его взглядом и отступил, выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони:

\- Ну, нет, дружище, мы с тобой в слишком разных весовых категориях. Попроси Романофф, она тебя с удовольствием побьет. Она вообще с удовольствием бьет людей. Не то чтоб я осуждал чужие слабости, сам понимаешь, - он потер ладонями красные глаза и устало вздохнул. – Словом, развлекайся. И не броди ты ночами туда-сюда, ты очень нервируешь Джарвиса, он потом защитное поле по три-четыре раза перепроверяет.

И Баки перестал бродить ночами туда-сюда, вместо этого приходил в спортзал и бегал всю ночь напролет. На следующую ночь он приходил снова и поднимал тяжести. Качал пресс, колотил грушу, приседал с грузами.

Так его не тянуло в зыбучие пески.

А потом почти бесшумно пришел Стив и спросил: «Не спится?» И зыбучие пески накинулись, вцепились в лодыжки, голодно затягивая в себя – в тоску по былому, самую бессмысленную тоску на свете – можно ведь вернуться к месту, к человеку или к занятию, но нельзя вернуться ко времени, которое давным-давно прошло. 

\- Спарринг? – предложил Стив, потому что он стоял на полу, а не в чертовой пустыне, он не тонул в воспоминаниях, и наверное, Баки следовало бы отказаться и уйти, сбежать, пока не затянуло, но он никогда не мог отказаться от компании Стива. И раньше не мог, когда они жили бок о бок, когда были единым целым, а теперь не мог и подавно – так редко ему теперь доставалось немного Стива.

\- Не боишься? – подначил он, собирая рассыпавшиеся волосы в хвост. Стив закатил глаза.

\- Ты себя переоцениваешь.

\- Роджерс, - сказал Баки, повернувшись и наставив на улыбающегося Стива указательный палец. – Я мог надрать тебе задницу в тридцать пятом, могу и сейчас.

\- Какая самоуверенность, - покачал головой Стив, но голос у него был мягкий, в нем слышалась улыбка. Баки прищурился и запрыгнул на маты.

Это оказалось куда лучше спарринга с Наташей – он не мог бить ее в полную силу, она же не могла применить к нему Укусы Вдовы – он зверел от треска электричества рядом. Она была верткая и подвижная, он – тяжелый и слишком сильный, и это было бессмысленно, бесплодно – драться друг с другом они могли только по-настоящему, но драться по-настоящему Баки хотел в последнюю очередь.

Со Стивом было иначе. С ним Баки лишь слегка придерживал удары левой, а в остальном они совпадали идеально – в скорости, в ловкости, в умении. Баки ударил его в корпус и тут же получил отличный удар в челюсть, развеселился – заработал локтями, опробовал парочку любимых захватов. Из захватов Роджерс выкрутился легко, пнул под колено, едва не вынудив потерять равновесие, навалился всем весом – любого другого это свалило бы с ног, но Баки был тяжелее и устойчивее.

Это было давно забытое чувство – кипящий в крови азарт, почти полная беззаботность, он видел в глазах напротив отражение тех же эмоций – ярких, горящих – и впервые со своего пробуждения в пустой комнате где-то на окраине чувствовал себя безусловно, полностью живым.

Они кружили по мягким матам, то нападая, то защищаясь, равные друг другу, знающие друг друга каким-то шестым чувством, настроенные на общую волну: один знал, когда ударит второй, второй знал, что первый успеет закрыться. А потом Баки поднырнул слишком рано, нехарактерно для себя, и Стив все-таки не успел среагировать, все-таки не удержал равновесия.

Баки уронил его аккуратно, лицом вниз, и тут же сжал чужие руки за спиной, придавил коленом поясницу. Прислушался к дыханию – рваному и смешанному, неожиданно громкому в ночной пустоте. Стив замер под ним, расслабленный и ненапряженный, сверху Баки видел только румянец на щеке и опущенные темно-золотые ресницы.

\- Ты лучше меня, - зачем-то сказал Стив после паузы, так и не открывая глаз. – В рукопашной.

И Баки вдруг почувствовал, как горит кожа там, где они соприкасались – даже сквозь одежду жар чужого тела обжигал и тревожил. Он убрал руки, отодвинулся, усаживаясь рядом и скрещивая ноги.

\- Скорее опытнее, - заметил он, глядя, как Стив отталкивается от мата и тоже садится. – Не знаю, как долго они держали меня в сознании, но думаю, лет пять наберется. Может, и больше. И, как ты понимаешь, эти годы я провел не на курорте.

Стив кивнул, не поднимая взгляда от собственных рук, футболка у него промокла, облепила крепкие мускулы так, что выглядело почти неприлично.

\- И ты мне поддавался.

\- Нет, - возразил Баки – ему бы и в голову не пришло поддаваться Стиву, Стив всегда играл честно и того же ждал от других, и мало у кого хватало духу его обмануть. Уж точно не у Баки.

\- Не сейчас, - поправился Стив и сжал губы недовольно и трогательно. – На хеликеррьере. Ты лучше меня в рукопашной, и у тебя были пистолеты. Ты мог меня убить, но позволил мне выжить и закончить миссию. И даже вытащил меня на берег. Зачем ты вытащил меня на берег?

Баки потер глаза раскрытыми ладонями. Разговор сворачивал не туда, сворачивал слишком быстро, и он пока не был готов отвечать на такие вопросы, он пока не был уверен в ответах. То было тяжелое время, время, когда Другой все еще был силен, но уже отступал перед Баки, а Баки и сам не знал, что возвращается (куда возвращается и откуда?). В голове был туман, сквозь который проглядывали лишь отдельные яркие кадры: острый блеск хромированных поверхностей, разноцветный щит, ртутная пленка воды далеко внизу, глаза Стива – светлые и упрямые.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Нет, знаешь, - заупрямился Стив, и это было так привычно, что Баки не удержался и фыркнул. Но соврать все равно не мог, не мог даже уйти от ответа – это же Стив, у них никогда не было тайн друг от друга. Стиву можно было рассказать абсолютно все.

\- Я предполагаю, - уточнил Баки и вздохнул. – Возможно, я уже начал тебя вспоминать. После нашей встречи на мосту я спрашивал Пирса о тебе. 

Стив нахмурился и потер шею. Расслабленность и тепло, с которыми он пришел в спортзал, исчезли совсем, будто и не было – теперь он был напряжен и насторожен, аккуратен, будто по минному полю шел.

\- А когда ты оставил меня на берегу… Что было после?

\- Хотел скрыться, но меня нашли: в одежде был маячок. Вернули на базу, обнулили и… Я не знаю, что пошло не так, - признался Баки – с того разговора с психиатром он думал об этом не раз, но воспоминания все никак не прояснялись, лились сплошным потоком, в котором терялся смысл. – Видимо, оно не сработало. Или сработало не до конца. Кажется, я убил одного из техников. Помню, что уходил по крышам, на окраину, ближе к промзоне. Там и очнулся.

О приказе убить Романофф Баки упоминать не стал – Стив и без того был достаточно зол на Гидру, ему ни к чему лишний груз на плечах.

Стив кивнул снова – сосредоточенно, серьезно, словно сортировал что-то в себе, раскладывал по местам – и не находил нужного.

\- А на мосту, - спросил он мрачно, будто ему было больно знать ответы, но знать было почему-то нужно. – Почему ты не убил меня на мосту?

\- Я не был на мосту, Стив, - спокойно пояснил Баки. – Там был Солдат. Я за него не отвечаю, на этом очень горячо настаивает мой психотерапевт. Скоро утро. Тебе бы поспать.

\- Да, - встрепенулся Стив, поднимаясь. – Да, ты прав. Прости.

Он протянул руку, и Баки принял ее – тепло кожи окутало металл, согрело, и Баки подумал, что стоял бы так вечность – посреди пустого, ночного спортзала, во влажной майке и без единой мысли в голове, в цветном, дружелюбном тумане прошлого.

Который рассыпался как карточный домик, когда Стив отвел взгляд и неуверенно назвал его по имени.

Не по тому имени.

\- Джеймс, - сказал Стив и замер, как перепуганная, пойманная птица, потому что Баки не удержался – вздрогнул всем телом, и что-то, видимо, отразилось у него на лице. Что-то больное и уязвимое, потому что Стив выглядел так, будто пнул котенка и теперь сгорал со стыда, хотя он ни в чем – ни в чем не был виноват.

\- Да, - глухо откликнулся Баки, выбираясь из осколков своих рухнувших хрустальных замков – он опять успел их понастроить и даже не заметил этого. Со Стивом было так легко, так знакомо, так близко и понятно, что Баки забывал – только для него все по-прежнему. Только для него Стив – все тот же, самый родной, понятный с полуслова, но для самого Стива – для Стива Баки был чужаком, незнакомцем, пришедшим из ниоткуда и навязавшимся не спросив разрешения.

Они неловко и не глядя друг на друга выбрались за ограждение и двинулись к выходу, ступая в ногу – привычно и без усилий.

\- Я могу звать тебя Баки, - очень тихо предложил Стив, когда они вышли в полутемный коридор, и голос у него был весь наполнен - стыдом и виной. – Я же вижу, что тебя это тревожит.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Баки в ответ. Стив смотрел на него выжидающе, и он задумался – не знал, как объяснить: это имя принадлежало его Стиву – любящему, знающему, близкому. – Не сейчас. Потом, когда ты меня вспомнишь. Когда, - подчеркнул он, не давая возразить. – Пока зови Джеймсом.

\- Хорошо, - Стив опустил взгляд, смотрел себе под ноги, краем глаза Баки увидел его упрямо сжатые губы и грустно опущенные ресницы. – Я хотел спросить... Мы планируем большую операцию. Вышли на группу боевиков, следы от них тянутся и к Аль-Каиде, и к ИГИЛ, и к Гидре, и даже к ИРА. Много оружия, много отморозков. Нам понадобится любая помощь.

\- Старк думает, что меня не стоит выпускать на боевые операции, - ровно откликнулся Баки, и Стив дернулся так, будто в нем что-то взорвалось.

\- Я не спрашиваю, что… - он выдохнул, облизал губы и заговорил снова – спокойнее, смущаясь от того, что так вспылил. – Я спрашиваю тебя, а не кого-то еще, Джеймс. Ты пойдешь с нами?

\- Да, - конечно, да, Господи, что за вопрос. За возможность прикрывать спину Стиву Роджерсу Баки отдал бы что-то угодно. Баки самого себя бы отдал снова – лишь бы знать, что со Стивом все в порядке. – Пойду. 

\- Отлично, - просиял Стив и шутливо толкнул его локтем в бок. – Спасибо, приятель.

Баки закатил глаза и ударил по кнопке вызова, лифт загудел – беззвучно, только вибрация поползла по перекрытиям.

\- Мой психотерапевт будет в восторге.

\- Не в восторге, - признал Стив, отводя глаза. – Но она не возражает. Я спрашивал. Доктор Стэнсон утверждает, что твоя психика стабильна и что тебе это не повредит. Еще я говорил с мисс Станс, и вот она действительно в восторге. Первое слушание прошло хорошо, но она утверждает, что если ты присоединишься к Мстителям, пусть даже не на постоянной основе, это значительно облегчит ей дальнейшую работу.

\- Роджерс, - недоверчиво уточнил Баки, входя в лифт и разворачиваясь к Стиву лицом. – Ты успел обсудить это и с моим психотерапевтом, и с моим адвокатом?

\- Прости, - тут же смутился Стив, и на щеках у него почти сразу зацвел бледно-розовый румянец – кто другой и не разглядел бы его в приглушенном на ночь свете, но Баки знал это лицо лучше собственного. – Я не просил личной информации, только общее мнение по ситуации. Прости…

\- Все нормально, Стив. Я не против.

Хотя Стив и воспринял вопрос как недовольство, Баки действительно не был против. Предусмотрительный и внимательный, Стив до боли напоминал себя в сорок четвертом – когда вытащил Баки из рук Золы и вернул свободу, а потом караулил у койки в лазарете, выбивал отпуск у Филлипса и орлиным взглядом следил, чтобы Баки не пропускал обеды. Есть ему тогда не хотелось совсем, но это ощущение – что о тебе позаботятся, что не нужно все тащить на себе – это оно помогло Баки оправиться в кратчайшие сроки. Это оно помогло не шагнуть с ближайшего обрыва.

\- Точно не против? – виновато уточнил Стив, и Баки не смог сдержать улыбку – когда суровый Капитан Америка смотрит на тебя как нашкодивший щенок, невозможно не улыбаться.

\- Точно.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Стив и, помолчав немного, выпалил: - Я прочитал автобиографию Джима Мориты.

\- О Господи, - застонал Баки, запрокидывая голову, и тут же приложился затылком к стенке лифта. – Скажи мне, что он не писал о том, как я в Париже пригласил на танец маленькую брюнеточку в зеленом платье, но уснул у барной стойки. 

\- Не писал, - улыбнулся Стив.

\- Слава Богу.

\- Он писал, что в Лондоне я как-то раз нес тебя из бара на руках.

\- Вот засранец, - выдохнул Баки. – Как был засранцем, так и остался.

Стив хмыкнул. Лифт остановился, бесшумно открывая двери, и они оба вышли – хотя Стиву нужно было ниже, на следующий этаж. 

\- Дернье был последним, - тихо сказал он, ступая за Баки след в след. – Он умер за год до того, как меня разморозили.

\- Я знаю. Читал. Осталась только Картер.

Сосредоточенно глядя вниз, Стив кивнул.

\- Я был у нее.

\- Ты был у Картер? – приподнял брови Баки. Какое счастье, что он этого не видел. Это, должно быть, была самая неловкая встреча за всю историю человечества.

\- Да. Она велела мне держаться рядом с тобой, потому что ты единственный, кто в состоянии проследить за тем, чтобы мои глупости не оказались для меня смертельными.

\- Пегги Картер, - почти с восхищением выдохнул Баки. – Никогда не ошибается.

У двери оба замерли, впервые глядя друг на друга – прямо, не скрываясь. Стив выглядел довольным, спокойным, совсем не таким тревожным, каким пришел к Баки в первый раз.

\- Она просила сказать, что будет рада тебя видеть, - улыбнулся он. – Если хочешь, я могу отвести тебя к ней.

Баки вспомнил пристальный взгляд темных глаз, и ему вдруг стало страшно: кто-то помнит его прежним, настоящим, и этот кто-то – не Стив.

\- Нет. Пока нет. Может, позже.

\- Хорошо, - легко согласился Стив, все так же улыбаясь. – Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, - кивнул Баки и замер у двери, вслушиваясь в звук тихих шагов – Стив шел обратно. Почти у самого лифта он остановился.

\- Джеймс.

\- Да?

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив и, чуть наклонив голову, пояснил: - За «когда».

***   
Он был чертов свенгали, без шуток. Самый настоящий энергетический вампир, безжалостно вытягивающий из нее все силы. С этим надо что-то делать, думала Дженни, усаживаясь за руль и украдкой стирая слезы. Нельзя же так жить. Это закончится депрессией, таблетками и совершенно некрасивыми скандалами с битьем посуды и криками соседей – она-то знала это как никто.

А ведь все начиналось так многообещающе.

С Ником они познакомились в Барселоне, и это было далеко не так романтично, как представлялось Синтии и Алише, когда она им все рассказала. Дженни тогда было тридцать пять, и вся ее жизнь находилась в состоянии полного раздрая. Едва оправившись после тяжелейшего развода и отправив дочь в престижную школу-интернат, она поняла, что больше не может – не может выносить эту однообразную рутину, одни и те же лица, один и тот же маршрут, один и тот же город. Ей срочно нужно было что-то поменять в себе и в жизни, и Дженни выкрасила свои каштановые волосы в темное золото, купила смешной бирюзовый чемодан и впервые в жизни собралась в Европу. Барселона манила одним названием, очаровывала красивыми рекламными фото, перекатывалась на языке манящим «о», и Дженни купила билет.

Если бы ее жизнь была мелодрамой или романтической комедией, то они встретились бы где-нибудь в парке Гуэль, на набережной или в цветущем садике около Саграда Фамилия. Но ее жизнь была вполне обычной, и они встретились ранним утром на станции метро, когда толпа в час-пик вынесла Дженни на платформу, и она случайно влетела плечом в чужую спину. Человек, которого она толкнула, уронил раскрытый рюкзак, в котором что-то искал, и Дженни, непрестанно извиняясь, присела рядом с ним на корточки, помогая собирать разлетевшиеся ручки и карандаши. Зажатая под подбородком карта выдавала в нем иностранца, виднеющиеся в рюкзаке блокноты, планшет, диктофон и висящий на груди фотоаппарат выдавали в нем коллегу. Коллеге было около тридцати, он был не слишком высок, но хорош собой, и его теплые карие глаза смотрели на Дженни с ласковым укором – как на неаккуратного ребенка.

\- Дженни, - представилась она, сама не зная зачем, и одновременно с ним поднялась на ноги. – Обозреватель криминальной хроники. Простите еще раз.

\- Ник, - улыбнулся он в ответ и протянул раскрытую ладонь. – Спортивный журналист. Прощаю.

Дженни пожала ему руку, не отводя взгляда от красиво очерченных скул и маленького шрама на виске, и хотела уже идти, но Ник вдруг подмигнул ей.

\- Знаете, Дженни, - сказал он, застегивая рюкзак – такой же тепло-коричневый, как и вся его одежда. – Я тут совсем один. Меня отправили в Испанию, потому что я знаю испанский, но никто не сказал мне, что в Барселоне испанский не жалуют. Я не понимаю каталанский, а их английский еще страшнее каталанского. И тут вы, просто как подарок с небес. Вы не обидитесь, если я предложу вам встретиться вечером и погулять по Рамбле?

Дженни уже открыла рот, чтобы привычно отказаться, а потом подумала – Господи, а какого черта? Она была свободна, она приехала отдыхать, у нее ни перед кем не было никаких обязательств, она могла позволить себе короткий роман, если ей того хотелось – а ей, пожалуй, хотелось. Именно короткого и необременительного, просто чтобы почувствовать себя снова живой.

Она улыбнулась и оставила ему свой номер.

Так они и встретились – двое земляков в чужой стране, под слоем земли и в искусственном свете холодных ламп.

Вечером он позвонил. 

Это не было курортным романом только потому, что Ник был в длительной командировке, а сама Дженни лежанию на пляже предпочитала осмотр достопримечательностей. Днем, пока Ник пропадал на Камп Ноу, она ходила в дом Бальо и в Испанскую деревню, а вечерами они гуляли по рыбным ресторанчикам Барселонеты, и две недели незаметно пролетели в свете фонарей, в шелесте прибоя и мелодиях уличных музыкантов. Ник смешно шутил и красиво смеялся – густым, шелковым смехом, рассказывал ей про местные легенды, и при свете дня Дженни все чаще ловила себя на том, что скучает – по смешинкам в его темных глазах, по прикосновениям прохладных рук, по легкому хвойному аромату. 

В ту последнюю ночь в отель она вернулась поздно, почти под утро, остановилась в центре комнаты, и узкое зеркало в углу показало ей довольную женщину – прехорошенькую, с горящими глазами, с улыбкой на бледных губах.

Я влюбилась, подумала Дженни как-то немного отстраненно, будто бы не про себя, бросила сумочку на кресло, скинула платье прямо на пол, и только в душевой кабинке она осознала это – целиком, всей собой осознала. 

За оставшиеся часы она успела поплакать, выпить полбутылки вина и подумать над тем, как признаться Нику. Волосы у нее пахли его туалетной водой, и от этого запаха снова и снова наворачивались слезы.

Когда над городом расползся по-южному красочный рассвет, Дженни уже успокоилась. Она вспомнила, что хотела всего лишь отвлечься, вспомнила, чем закончились ее последние серьезные отношения, вспомнила суды, адвокатов, полночные звонки с угрозами, плачущую дочь – и поняла, что больше не хочет.

Возможно, это был просто страх – Дженни была честна с собой: да, она боялась. И она не была готова.

К полудню она уехала в аэропорт, отправив ему короткую смс: «Каникулы закончились». Он был не дурак, он должен был понять.

Она вернулась в Нью-Йорк, навестила Кэти в интернате, обновила гардероб и вскоре вышла на работу. Привычный маршрут больше не злил, одни и те же лица не вызывали раздражения, а если ей и снились по ночам теплые карие глаза и гладкие плитки Рамблы под ногами, то об этом никому не нужно было знать.

Нью-Йорк был огромным городом, с богатой криминальной жизнью, так что работы у Дженни хватало. Она нашла свой ритм, обустроила маленькую квартирку по своему вкусу – роскошь, которой она не могла позволить себе в браке – и настроилась на спокойное, размеренное бытие. Шли месяцы – неторопливые, мирные и серые.

А потом, выходя из кабинеты редактора, она случайно влетела в чью-то обтянутую коричневой рубашкой спину. В нос ударил знакомый хвойный запах, и Дженни, уронив сумку, громко сказала:

\- Да вы издеваетесь.

\- И в самом деле, - мягко согласился с ней Ник, поворачиваясь лицом.

Они работали в одной газете и понятия об этом не имели.

Это уже было немного похоже на романтическую комедию, но подумав, Дженни была вынуждена признать: ничего странного или удивительного. Она ничего не понимала в спорте и не задавала ему вопросов про работу, о своей не распространялась тоже – там, в солнечной Испании они словно заключили безмолвный пакт: не касаться ничего вне этих маленьких каталонских каникул.

Даже то, что она работала в газете шестой год, не делало ситуацию странной: «газетой» это место называли просто по привычке. На деле корпорация была немаленькой: три газеты, крупный интернет-портал, два журнала, один радио-канал и два телевизионных. Дженни редко выходила за пределы собственной редакции и в огромном здании-муравейнике у нее была всего пара десятков знакомых. Она вполне могла не знать.

Но они все-таки встретились, он не был обижен на ее отъезд без прощаний, и наверное, в этом была рука судьбы.

Дженни согласилась на прогулку, на ужин, на чашку кофе после ужина и на завтрак, на то, чтобы Ник подвез ее до работы – глупо было отказываться – и вскоре они съехались, очень спокойно и не делая из этого события.

И только тут Дженни поняла разницу между Ником, с которым вечерами можно было выпить по стаканчику и долго целоваться в такси, и Ником, с которым нужно было уживаться на одной территории.

Камнем преткновения стала работа.

Дженни не отличала соккер от футбола, не знала, где будет следующая олимпиада и никогда в жизни не ходила на бейсбол, поэтому на все рассказы Ника о турнирах, дисквалификациях и медалях только молча кивала, соглашаясь с его мнением – каким бы оно ни было, просто потому что своего у нее не было.

У Ника же было мнение обо всем, и это мнение нередко оставляло Дженни обессиленной и разбитой.

Если она писала о маньяке, отстреливающем поздних прохожих, Ник фыркал и говорил, что нечего шастать по подворотням ночами.

Если она брала интервью у обманутых вкладчиков, Ник цитировал ей рейтинги банков из интернета, поясняя, что банк не заслуживал доверия и ни один нормальный человек не понес бы туда деньги.

Если где-то находили детский труп, то виноваты были не проследившие за ребенком родители.

То есть, конечно, преступники были виноваты тоже, но…

Поначалу Дженни спорила. Пыталась объяснить, доказать, но он был непробиваем, и все заканчивалось слезами и мерзким ощущением бессилия.

Однако в остальном Ник был идеален. Готовил ей завтраки, мыл зеркала, не оставлял зубную пасту открытой, поладил с Кэти, с Синтией и даже с их с Синтией мамой – женщиной, которая, откровенно говоря, обладала весьма непростым характером. Если оставить в стороне работу, Ник был лучшим, что случилось с ней в жизни (ну, кроме Кэти и музыки Queen), так что вскоре Дженни просто перестала рассказывать ему о своих делах. 

Два года прошли как в сказке. В их разговорах стала упоминаться свадьба – очень обыденно и буднично, что-то вроде «Никогда не был на Гавайях. Можно съездить, скажем, в свадебное путешествие» или «Свадьбу назначим на лето, чтобы Кэти не пропускала учебу». Дженни не стремилась обмениваться кольцами, но и не боялась такой перспективы – больше не боялась.

А потом на нее рухнуло дело Зимнего Солдата и все полетело к чертям. 

Это ведь даже была не ее область, но редактор, глядя на нее равнодушными глазами, обрамленными короткими, почти бесцветными ресницами, сказал:

\- Ты лучшая. На этом деле ты как журналист сделаешь себе огромный профессиональный капитал. Так что иди и работай, девочка.

И девочка пошла работать.

Дженни никогда особенно не интересовалась историей, но про Стива Роджерса в общих чертах знала – про него невозможно было не знать, если ты работаешь в новостной газете. В две тысячи одиннадцатом он был главной темой, сенсацией, он несколько месяцев не сходил со страниц. Том, Чейз и Франческа готовили огромный обзор, и невозможно было зайти в их маленькую рабочую кухоньку, не утонув при этом в бурном обсуждении этичности эксперимента Эрскина или в спорах о том, насколько реальна история об одиночном походе за линию фронта.

Через пару месяцев после удивительно краткой и сухой пресс-конференции от ЩИТа, когда стало понятно, что Роджерса не уговорить ни на интервью, ни на фотосессию, ажиотаж немного затих, но посвященный Капитану Америка выпуск Дженни все еще помнила.

Там она впервые (если не считать школьных учебников истории, которые Дженни открывала раз пять всего) увидела фото Баки Барнса. Их было всего три – все черно-белые, архивные, очень разные. На первом, конца тридцатых, был лихой красавчик, шальной и знающий себе цену – пиджак сидел на нем плохо, не по размеру, но прическа была аккуратной, щеки – чисто выбритыми, а глаза улыбались. Дженни побилась бы об заклад, что бруклинские девчонки вешались на него едва ли не гроздьями. Будь она сама бруклинской девчонкой, тоже, пожалуй, не устояла бы – дело было даже не во внешности, просто Баки Барнс в свои чуть за двадцать светился изнутри чем-то ярким и живым, и этот свет притягивал к себе, как горящая свеча притягивает бабочек. 

На втором фото Баки Барнс был в военном лагере сорок третьего года, и он тоже притягивал к себе, но уже совсем иначе. Запыхавшейся после тренировки, тяжело дышащий, в пропотевшей полевой форме он был воплощением мужской силы – животной, грубой и инстинктивно соблазнительной. И тем страшнее казалось третье фото – с европейского фронта. Барнс после плена, худой и изможденный, с уставшим взглядом, казалось, держался на одном только упрямстве, а рядом с ним, словно чтобы контрастом подчеркнуть эту слабость, стоял Стив Роджерс – высокий, крепкий, как античная статуя, сошедшая в мир людей. 

Но даже на этом последнем фото вымотанный и измученный Барнс выглядел живым – уставшим, злым как черт, упертым как баран, но живым.

На записях из архивов Гидры был мертвец. Он ходил, дрался, стрелял, но он был мертв – призрак с недвижным лицом, с пустыми глазами, с линией равнодушного рта.

От этого контраста Дженни пробрало до костей. Она еще не знала, что ей предстоит увидеть гораздо больше.

Собрав исходные данные и подготовив технику, Дженни села за руль – ей нужно было посетить первую пресс-конференцию, посвященную грядущим судебным слушаниям. Несмотря на то, что официально это была пресс-конференция ЩИТа, к журналистам вышла Пеппер Поттс – как всегда безупречная, как всегда спокойная. 

Включив диктофон и открыв блокнот, Дженни смотрела на нее – пыталась понять, что стоит за этим выверенным, точно отмеренным спокойствием. Мисс Поттс говорила кратко и безэмоционально: хронология становления Гидры и Зимнего Солдата, методы и то, какие именно законы они нарушали; затем на больших экранах журналистам показали несколько роликов – подготовку к миссиям, обнуление, пробуждение от криосна и какой-то медицинский эксперимент с облучением и болезненными инъекциями.

Дженни к тому моменту уже трясло, но Пеппер Поттс была все так же невозмутима – она лишь безукоризненно ровно выразила надежду на справедливое рассмотрение дела и полное оправдание Джеймса Барнса.

На улицу Дженни вышла ватных ногах и привалилась спиной к мраморной колонне, впервые за последние пять лет жалея, что бросила курить.

Ей было страшно. Страшно от понимания масштабов, страшно от собственной беспомощности – она занималась криминальной хроникой, она не была наивной дурочкой, но еще никогда ей не доводилось сталкиваться с настолько опасной, могущественной и хорошо замаскированной системой. Как-то в одночасье оказалось, что мир, в котором она жила, был намного опаснее и отвратительнее, чем она думала, и она ничего, ровным счетом ничего не могла с этим поделать. За всеми красивыми речами о правах, и свободах, и законах, и справедливости была гнилая и гнусная правда – она была лишь пешкой в чужих играх. 

Все они были лишь пешками.

Но уняв дрожь, Дженни выдохнула, отлепила себя от колонны и двинулась к стоянке. Может, она и была пешкой, но пешкой говорящей и с очень даже обширной аудиторией. Пусть она ничего не может сделать с виновными в том, что случилось с Барнсом – по крайней мере она может рассказать правду.

Для начала Дженни отправилась в Верховный Суд – повидать старину Ричи.

Ричи ей, понятное дело, не обрадовался, но в свой кабинет впустил и только тяжело вздохнул, услышав ее просьбу.  
Когда-то давно молодой помощник судьи Ричи Кан попал в передрягу. Дело было грязное, с подделкой улик и кражей документов – занимались этим двое судей, но свалить все решили на «мелкого япошку», и не видать бы Ричи карьеры в судебной системе штата Нью-Йорк, если бы не упрямая молодая журналистка, которую не пугали чужие связи. Она раскопала правду, и был громкий скандал, в ходе которого полетели головы. С тех прошло больше десяти лет, и у старины Ричи был свой кабинет, курс в колледже и должность консультанта при губернаторе, и он был Дженни должен.

Так она получила доступ к еще нескольким записям из архивов Гидры, которые не показывали широкой публике, смогла сфотографировать досье Зимнего Солдата и перечень его миссий, а также узнала имя работающего с Барнсом психотерапевта. 

Теперь можно было браться за работу, но Дженни была не в состоянии. На черно-белой записи не сохранилось звука, однако не составляло никакого труда представить визг той пилы, которой Барнсу вырезали плечо, и это было чересчур. Настолько чересчур, что хотелось промыть желудок и уснуть на пару дней. Вместо этого Дженни сообщила редактору, что поработает из дома, и пошла в ближайший бар. Несмотря на обеденное время, она решительно влила в себя два стакана виски, а потом долго стояла в полупустом вагоне метро, бездумно глядя на проплывающие мимо станции. Каким чудом она не проехала свою, не знал никто.

Ее душили слезы, но плакать она не могла. И ничего не могла делать, только слонялась по пустой комнате до самой темноты – пока не пришел с работы Ник.

Он, конечно, заметил, и ей стоило бы что-нибудь соврать, придумать какую-нибудь глупость про опять проигранную лотерею, но Дженни не смогла. Она обняла Ника за шею, и ее прорвало. Всхлипывая, она рассказала ему все – все, что видела сама, все, что прочитала между строк досье, все, что пряталось за невозмутимостью непробиваемой Пеппер Поттс.

\- Господи, - сказал Ник, поглаживая ее все еще золотые волосы. – Какую чепуху ты несешь.

От него все так же пахло хвоей, у него были все те же ямочки на щеках и маленький шрам, но это больше не успокаивало Дженни – скорее наоборот. Она не понимала, как человек с ямочками и хвойным запахом, родной и знакомый, человек, рядом с которым она так любила просыпаться, может говорить – такое.

Вечер закончился скандалом. Дженни показала ему фото и видео – видео, где боль была такая, что человек не мог даже просить прекратить это – он просто выл, бессловесно, как раненое животное. Дженни показала ему заключение экспертов – видео было подлинным – и медицинское заключение показала тоже, но у Ника на все был ответ. 

Что если Барнс пришел к Гидре по доброй воле, спрашивал он. Что если экспертов подкупили. Что если его психотерапевт ошибается с диагнозом. Что если Зимний Солдат все еще активен.

Его нельзя выпускать на свободу, говорил Ник, нахмурив темные брови, отчего между ними залегла очаровательная, тревожная морщинка. Он убийца, шпион, преступник, он должен сесть на электрический стул.

В ту ночь Дженни так и не уснула.

Наутро между ними установился мир – хрупкий и явно недолговечный, но пока что Дженни этого было достаточно: она бы не смогла управиться одновременно с таким ответственным заданием и с крахом в личной жизни, а в первую очередь ей надо было работать. Ник чмокнул ее в щеку, уходя на какое-то очередное соревнование, и Дженни помахала ему в окно, допивая свой кофе без кофеина.

Первое, предварительное заседание суда прошло без самого Барнса – не было вообще никого из Мстителей. Зато была адвокатесса Эмили Станс – высокая и белокурая, с акульей ухмылкой и цепким взглядом прожженной стервы, и выслушав ее идеально отрепетированный монолог, Дженни подумала, что не хотела бы перейти дорогу этой даме. Свое дело она, впрочем, знала – речь у нее была безукоризненно выверена, балансировала ровно на грани между сухим фактологическим отчетом и эмоциональным рассказом и тяжелой судьбе ее подзащитного. Первое слушание, конечно, было почти формальностью – определили прокурора, судью и присяжных, назначили даты реальных заседаний. Удивительно, но судья согласился не требовать заключения под стражу, положившись на охранную систему Старка и заключение о психическом состоянии Барнса. Такой лояльности, кажется, не ожидала и сама адвокатесса.

Остаток дня прошел как в тумане: Дженни даже не пошла на обед, не рискуя оторваться от черновика статьи – текст шел легко, лился из-под пальцев. Он не был беспристрастным – Дженни и не хотела быть беспристрастной, Дженни хотела рассказать правду, и возможно, рассказывала она немного эмоционально, но кто бы мог ее обвинить. Она дозвонилась психотерапевту, и доктор Стэнсон, как ни странно не бросила трубку, услышав название газеты, но с бесконечным профессиональным терпением подтвердила все то, что Дженни читала в заключении: в период работы на Гидру Джеймс Барнс действовал под огромной дозой экпериментальных и опасных препаратов, а также под воздействием электрошока и разночастотного облучения, так что не мог отдавать себе отчета в происходившим. Да, сказала доктор Стэнсон, на тот период он был психически неполноценен и потому невменяем. Сейчас? Сейчас он почти полностью восстановил собственную личность и, несмотря на довольно длинный список диагнозов, он не агрессивен и для окружающих не опасен. 

Все это, конечно, было в подготовленном для суда заключении, но живому человеку Дженни иррационально верила больше, чем официальной бумаге с ничего не говорящими ей подписями. К вечеру она сдала материал для утреннего номера и уехала домой, чтобы наутро проснуться самой известной журналисткой в Нью-Йорке.

О деле Зимнего Солдата, конечно, писали многие. Но не у всех были анонимные источники в судебной системе и искреннее, живое желание оправдать невиновного. Ее статью цитировали в твиттере и в фэйсбуке, ссылки на нее висели на всех новостных сайтах, а телефон едва не взрывался от сообщений и звонков. Дженни отключила звук и со вздохом вылезла из кровати. Ника уже не было.

За чашкой кофе она ответила маме, Синтии и Кэти, пообещав быть осторожнее и не нарываться на неприятности, поблагодарила поздравляющих коллег. День обещал быть условно спокойным – до следующего слушания была еще неделя, и Дженни планировала выяснить, как обстоят дела у простого нью-йоркского криминала, но редактор вызвонил ее по пути на работу. Адрес, который он ей дал, навигатор обнаружил где-то на окраине города, где спальные районы переходили в трущобы и промзону.

Там было что-то серьезное – это было понятно по обгоняющим ее машинам полиции и скорой помощи, так что Дженни прибавила скорости. Навигатор привел ее большому складскому помещению, вокруг которого полиция уже повесила ограждение, отрезавшее зевак от места преступления. Заметив в толпе знакомую фиолетовую шевелюру, Дженни кинулась туда.

\- Ох, душенька, - протянул Тэдди, завидев ее. – Ну давай скорее, ну где тебя носит, мы же останемся с носом, и так никакого эксклюзива…

Фотографировал он с бешеной скоростью, бережно придерживая штатив со второй камерой. На складе кричали, стреляли, ломали кем-то стены, в небо, пробив крышу, вылетел Железный Человек, жизнерадостно помахал публике и ринулся обратно. Чуть поодаль, на стоянке по грузовикам прыгал довольный как ребенок Халк. Нью-йоркская полиция наблюдала за всем этим с терпением родителей, ожидающих, пока чадо наиграется.

\- Тэдди, - рявкнула Дженни, притягивая его к себе за нежно-розовый свитер. – Что здесь происходит?

Тэдди отвлекся от камеры и взглянул на нее, будто она вдруг отрастила вторую голову.

\- Мстители, дорогуша. Мстители происходят.

\- Но почему?..

\- Ну, это уже твоя работа, душенька, - отмахнулся Тэдди, возвращаясь к камере: из окна красивым кульбитом вылетел Капитан Америка, отряхнулся и в пару прыжков вернулся в здание. – Мое дело – картинки.

Поспорить с ним Дженни не успела, даже если б захотела: в одном крыле здания что-то взорвалось, а из другого вышли семеро вооруженных головорезов, каждый из которых под прицелом вел заложника.

\- Ох, мамочки, - выдохнули одновременно Тэдди и какой-то крепкий накачанный мужик впереди Дженни. Она только успела подумать, что вот это уже выглядит по-настоящему плохо, как все снова изменилось: несколько коротких хлопков слились в один, и головорезы как оловянные солдатики попадали на землю. У одного из шеи торчала стрела, у остальных – ничего, что бы бросалось в глаза.

Не может быть, подумала Дженни, и закрутила головой. На крыше соседнего здания что-то блеснуло, и она кинулась к запасной камере.

\- Душенька, что ты делаешь? – возмутился Тэдди, но Дженни его не слушала, выкручивая оптику на максимум, пока не увидела – да, на крыше неторопливо собирал снайперскую винтовку не кто-нибудь, а Баки Барнс.

Мамочки, беспомощно подумала Дженни вслед за Тэдди и незнакомым мужиком. Как журналист, она понимала, что наткнулась на бриллиант, которого больше не заметил никто, как человек, неравнодушный к судьбе Барнса, она просто хотела убедиться, что он действительно в порядке. Не то чтобы Дженни не верила его психиатру – у доктора Стэнсон был такой послужной лист, что ей невозможно было не верить, но… Дженни правда хотела убедиться сама.

Рев на парковке, меж тем, затих, значит, Халк воплощался обратно в доброго доктора Беннера, а операция заканчивалась. К журналистам уже направился Железный Человек, готовясь отвечать на вопросы. Дженни посмотрела на опустевшую крышу и решительно включила диктофон.

\- Тэдди, - твердо сказала она, заталкивая диктофон ему в карман. – Мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Побудь тут за меня недолго, мне нужно отойти.

\- Для тебя – что угодно, дорогуша, - утомленно отмахнулся занятый камерой Тэдди, и она кинулась бежать. Обогнула дом и несколько явно бронированных машин без опознавательных знаков, тихой тенью скользнула за угол и выглянула из-за прикрытия мусорных баков. И не ошиблась – у пожарных лестниц, подальше от толпы стояли уставшие, совсем не похожие на ярких героев Мстители. Черная Вдова укутывала пледом Беннера – все еще зеленоватого, но уже нормальных человеческих размеров, а Роджерс пытался опереть щит о собственное колено – в драке ему повредили крепления на спине.

\- … все понимаю, - говорил Соколиный Глаз, качая головой. – Но не шестерых из семи. Имей совесть, приятель, ты меня без работы оставил.

\- Прости, - глухо сказал Барнс, не поднимая головы от черной сумки у своих ног. – Во вводной не упоминалось, что число целей ограничено. Я не подумал…

\- Клинт не в обиде, - со вздохом заверила Наташа. – Он просто в шоке от того, что нашелся снайпер лучше него.

\- Спасибо, Таш, - закатил глаза Бартон и улыбнулся Барнсу. – Ну, вообще-то она права. Ты очень крут.

\- Эм, - пробурчал Баки, и Дженни почти чувствовала исходящее от него смущение. – Спасибо…

\- Это правда, - Кэп наконец-то оставил в покое щит, упер руки в бедра и улыбался, глядя на свою команду. – И кстати – у двоих были дистанционные детонаторы. Взрывчатку пока не нашли, но если бы хоть один из них успел нажать на кнопку, жертв было бы не избежать. Ты спас множество людей.

\- Они пытаются сказать, - устало улыбаясь, пояснил сердобольный Беннер. – Добро пожаловать в команду.

Несмотря на свое разъяренное, зеленое альтер-эго, он был, пожалуй, самым милым и приятным среди нынешних супергероев. 

\- Прохлаждаетесь? – поинтересовался вернувшийся от журналистов Старк, и Дженни поняла, что Тэдди уже, должно быть, начал ее искать. Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, она достала из кармана телефон, выключила звук – и продолжила свою шпионскую слежку.

\- Отдыхаете тут, а добрый Тони там справляйся за всех, - продолжал Старк. – Ну так я справился. Мы уже можем ехать обратно? Я хочу обратно, к пицце и отверткам, они по мне скучают, я уверен…

\- Идите, - сказал Кэп, оставаясь на месте. – Я догоню.

Мстители ушли, а Роджерс остался – секунд тридцать он просто неподвижно стоял, глядя куда-то вдаль, и Дженни так же неподвижно стояла за мусорными баками, глядя на него.

А потом он вдруг отмер и начал неторопливо стягивать шлем.

\- Испачкаетесь там, - сказал он в пустоту, ни к кому не обращаясь. – Нехорошо выйдет.

Это он не мне, подумала Дженни и тут же спросила сама себя – а кому тогда?

\- Серьезно, выходите оттуда. Я не кусаюсь, не бойтесь.

\- Я не боюсь, - возмутилась Дженни, выступая из-за баков. – Кто вообще боится Капитана Америку?

Он приподнял бровь и перевел на нее взгляд. Взгляд был спокойный, но не особенно дружелюбный.

\- Вы журналистка? – спросил он, и Дженни мысленно застонала – даже без диктофона, фотоаппарата или блокнота люди ее профессии слишком легко узнаваемы.

А Стив Роджерс журналистов не любит, но с этим она ничего сделать не сможет.

\- Дженни Камински, - представилась она и протянула ладонь. – Хотите, чтобы я не писала о том, что слышала здесь?

\- Стив Роджерс, - добропорядочно назвался он и аккуратно ответил на рукопожатие; ладонь у него была прохладная, а силу он тщательно дозировал. – Если бы на вашем месте был кто-то другой, я сказал бы – да, хочу. Но с вами все наоборот. Я хочу, чтобы вы написали обо всем, что слышали здесь и как можно подробнее.

\- Почему? – очень глупо спросила Дженни, и Роджерс вдруг улыбнулся – едва заметно приподнял уголок губ, глаза у него потеплели, заблестели, и вместо сурового Капитана перед ней вдруг оказался Стив Роджерс – простой и неожиданно понятый.

\- Я читал вашу статью, - доверительно сказал он и добавил: - То есть я читал все статьи, но только вам бы доверил освещать происходящее. Хотите немного инсайдерской информации? – он вдруг подмигнул и на мгновенье стал похож на беззаботного мальчишку. – Судя по тому, что мы нашли хорошо упакованные гранатометы и отмеченные маршруты, эти люди собирались продать кому-то несколько грузовиков огнестрельного оружия. Без Барнса и Бартона мы бы их упустили.

Дженни моргнула. Где-то спиной слышался визг шин и сирена отъезжающих скорых, Тэдди, должно быть, уже проклял ее до седьмого колена, а перед ней стоит по-детски довольный собой Капитан Америка и делится с ней эксклюзивными данными.

Я, видимо, сплю, подумала Дженни.

Господи, да она, наверное, единственная журналистка, с которой вечно избегающий репортеров Роджерс остановился поговорить по собственной воле.

\- Я могу сослаться на вас как на источник данных? – по возможности твердо спросила она, мысленно уже строча следующую статью.

\- Можете, - дружелюбно пожал плечами Кэп. – Хотя, учитывая историю моего общения с журналистами, вам могут и не поверить. Но дело ваше.

\- Эй, Роджерс, - высунулся из машины Старк – уже без своего красно-золотого костюма. – Мы тут состаримся, пока тебя ждем. Я понимаю, тебе неактуально, ты уже, но мог бы и о нас подумать…

Кэп кивнул в его сторону и улыбнулся Дженни.

\- Простите. Пора.

\- Ну, где тебя носит, душенька? – возмутился Тэдди, когда Дженни вернулась к машине. – Шеф уже дважды звонил. Давай скорее. И забери свой диктофон, я тебе все записал.

\- Тэдди, - сказала Дженни и неожиданно для самой себя обняла его за шею. – Ты лучше всех.

\- Ой, ну ты как скажешь, - смутился тот.

С такой скоростью она не писала еще никогда. Решили даже не ждать утреннего выпуска, материал – откровенно говоря, чуть сыроватый – выложили на сайте газеты, и Дженни отключила телефон, не дожидаясь бури.

Нику она больше ничего не говорила – что-то в ней уже дошло до того спокойствия, которое еще недавно так удивляло ее в Пеппер Поттс. Это было ожидание бури – бури, которая не могла не разразиться. Где тонко, так и рвется, думала Дженни, неторопливо просматривая сайты по съему жилья – уже знала, что ей это вскоре понадобится.

Порвалось в тот день, когда она собиралась на заседание суда – первое реальное заседание, где должен был присутствовать и сам Барнс. Утром она включила телевизор и попала на новости, где ее коллеги давали краткий обзор дела Зимнего Солдата.

\- Да сколько можно! – разъярился на ровном месте Ник, и Дженни поняла – оно. – По этому извергу электрический стул плачет, а они рассуждают о нем, как о человеке. Какого черта все защищают убийцу и предателя?

Они поругались – громко, некрасиво и окончательно. Из дома Дженни выбежала в слезах, уже зная – сюда она вернется только собрать вещи. Он был чертов демон, энергетический вампир, вытягивающий из нее силы и оставляющей ее разбитой и беспомощной.

Дженни украдкой стерла слезы и завела машину. Ей надо было в суд и на работу, а в выходные нужно будет навестить Кэти в школе, погулять с Синтией и проведать маму.

К черту Ника.


	3. III.

\- Ну как ощущения?

Стив подошел сзади и дружески хлопнул его по плечу. Баки поднял взгляд от документов на висящую в коридоре картину и задумался над вопросом. 

С ощущениями было непросто. 

Когда судебный процесс только начинался, Баки казалось, что это все происходит не с ним. Слишком долго суды, права и адвокаты находились не в его мире, не в его вселенной, и примерить все это на себя было теперь непросто – будто надевать строгий костюм после привычных джинсов. Если бы он спросил об этом своего врача, она бы сказала ему, что Баки Барнс так долго был вещью, что давно забыл об неотъемлемых атрибутах человеческого бытия. Он не спрашивал – просто молча следовал советам – ее и адвоката, и мисс Поттс, и немного – Наташи.

Стив ему советов не давал, но держался рядом, шел за правым плечом в толпе журналистов, прикрывал от особо наглых фотографов – буквально прикрывал, собственным по-дурацки огромным телом. Его дважды вызывали свидетелем, он серьезно приносил присягу, отвечал на вопросы честно и вдумчиво, потом возвращался на свое место – в первый ряд. Смотрел оттуда на Баки, держал светлым взглядом, и когда Баки понял наконец, что это настоящий суд, суд, который может закончиться для него смертным приговором и электрическим стулом, именно Стив стал для него якорем во всем этом безумном море. На Стива достаточно было просто смотреть – и шум в голове стихал, отпускала горькая паника, переставали дрожать пальцы.

Стив просто был – и уже этим спасал Баки от всего остального мира.

Целых три месяца Баки держался за него – как утопающий за протянутую руку, а Стив, кажется, совсем не возражал. Он отложил все, кроме самых срочных миссий, обычно далекий от прессы, он убедил Мстителей публично поддержать Баки – Бартон сказал, что он «самый охренительный снайпер в мире, так что плохим парням не позавидуешь», Старк заявил, что «для Терминатора он очень мил и еще ни разу не попытался убить кого-нибудь в Башне», а Тор рассыпался в такой витиеватой похвале, что Баки потерял нить уже на третьей строчке.

Стив делал все возможное, чтобы вытащить Баки из его проблем – совсем как раньше.

И все-таки вытащил.

Спустя всего три месяца слушаний и заседаний он был полностью оправдан. Они выдали ему документы: права, страховку, даже паспорт, и дали официальную бумагу, в которой губернатор штата Нью-Йорк от имени правительства Соединенных Штатов приносил свои извинения за «доставленные Джеймсу Барнсу неудобства».

Это было по-своему забавно. Баки успел посмотреть множество сериалов, и у него теперь было много слов, которыми он мог бы описать свои последние семьдесят лет, но слова «неудобство» в их числе не было.

\- Странно, - признался он наконец. – Как будто это все во сне.

\- Реальность лучше снов, - улыбнулся Стив, толкая его плечом. – Привыкай. 

Он кивком позвал за собой, и Баки пошел, как шел за ним всегда, за парнишкой из Бруклина, который опять не умел убежать от драки – на этот раз даже не своей.

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Маленькая, только для близких, и если бы кто-нибудь спросил Тони Старка, тот бы ответил, что это и не вечеринка вовсе – просто веселый вечер с друзьями. Баки годы провел в беззвучии криокамеры, из музыки знал приказы и перестрелки, и крики умирающих, и даже такое веселье пугало его: шум, непостоянный свет и хаотичные передвижения натягивали ему нервы все сильнее. Он был благодарен этим людям – искренне, от всей души, он ценил их самих и их старания, но что-то в нем дрожало и боялось, и Баки не знал, как с этим справиться. 

Он позволил себя поздравить и принял протянутый Наташей бокал, пожал руки всем желающим – и тихо отошел в полумрак широкого балкона.

Город внизу затихал, прятал в себя людей от ночной прохлады ноября, небо плескалось на крышах и стекало по стенам. Баки оперся на перила, впитывая привычные, успокаивающие звуки Нью-Йорка, и игру огней в окнах, и до сих пор не забытый запах осеннего Манхеттена.

\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя, - негромко сказал Стив, приближаясь, выступая из темноты – сначала едва уловимым запахом, потом теплом крепкого тела и наконец очертаниями, которых Баки ни с путал бы ни с кем и никогда. – Давно хотел отдать тебе, но только недавно смог заехать за ними домой.

\- Домой? – спросил Баки, не поворачиваясь, глядя искоса на силуэт – такой близкий и такой далекий. Взять бы его за руку сейчас, провести кончиками пальцев по горячей коже, почувствовать подушечками ровный пульс и как он чуть сбивается, начинает биться быстрее… - Я думал, ты живешь в Башне.

\- Нет, - улыбку его Баки не видел, но чувствовал – она цвела в голосе, спокойная и мирная. – У меня есть свое жилье.

\- Но ты почти все время здесь.

\- Это потому что ты здесь.

Боже мой, подумал Баки, он ведь действительно не понимает. Не понимает, что делает и что говорит, и как рвется из Баки звериный, отчаянный вой того, от кого отрезали половину и оставили рядом – смотри, трогай, слушай да только помни – вы порознь теперь.

\- Вот, - сказал Стив и протянул на ладони что-то блестящее. – Это твои.

Жетоны действительно были Баки – он помнил их вплоть до зигзагообразной царапины в уголке и проржавевших пятерок. Нагретый чужим телом металл лег в руку мирно, словно вернулся домой; Баки покачал их на цепочке, поймал ими отблески света из комнаты. Все так же не глядя спросил:

\- А твои? 

Стив выдохнул коротко, изогнул уголок губ – и вытащил из кармана вторую цепочку: еще два жетона, еще один кусочек прошлого.

\- Мне кажется, - сказал он, не поднимая взгляда от своих рук. – Я хочу их носить.

\- Почему? Они же…

\- Не мои, - наклонил голову и поправился. – Не совсем мои. Мои и не мои. Я очень много читал о Стиве Роджерсе до падения и я его по-прежнему не помню, и все-таки было бы ложью говорить, что это был совсем другой человек. Наверное, личность это все же нечто большее, чем память и опыт, потом что мы с ним похожи, как только может человек быть похож сам на себя. Я понимаю мотивы всех его поступков, всех его решений, окажись я в его условиях, я сделал бы все то же самое. Я согласен с его мнениями, у нас одинаковые вкусы, мы любим одно и то же – рисовать, рассветы, Нью-Йорк, сладкий чай, больших собак и…

\- И что? – подтолкнул Баки. – И что?

Стив улыбнулся смущенно и спрятал улыбку за руками, надевая жетоны. Внизу, разрывая воздух раскатами сирены, пролетела полицейская машина, за ней еще одна, а потом город опять затих, вливаясь в сырую буднюю ночь.

\- Ничего. Я, в общем, пытаюсь сказать, что несмотря ни на что я, наверное, не так уж сильно изменился с тридцатых.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, - выразительно сказал Баки, потому что – да, в этом веке он был для Стива посторонним, свалившимся на голову чужаком, но это не помешало Стиву помогать и поддерживать, быть рядом, стоять за плечом опорой, крепкой тенью, готовой защитить и уберечь. Это был тот же самый человек, которого Баки знал всю жизнь, разве что в тридцатых он выхаживал бродячих котят, а не случайных киллеров.

Они помолчали недолго – Стив не спешил уйти в тепло, а Баки не был дураком, чтобы упустить случай побыть с ним рядом. Из комнаты послышался взрыв смеха и недовольный голос Бартона, потом что-то уронили; на душе было горько и спокойно – как у человека, который добился всего возможного, но все равно остался вдали от своей мечты.

\- Я хотел тебя спросить… попросить, - негромко заговорил Стив, и тон у него был серьезный. – Я знаю, ты теперь можешь уйти. У тебя есть имя, документы, ты можешь забыть обо всем, что было, можешь жить мирно и спокойно. И поверь, я пойму, если ты так и поступишь. Но я хочу тебя попросить, Джеймс – останься.

Он повернулся лицом в сторону Баки, бедром оперся о перила; Баки все так же сверху смотрел на засыпающий город.

\- Мстители живут беспокойно, но мы делаем нужное дело. И я хотел бы делать его рядом с тобой. Ты нужен нам… мне. Ты нужен мне, - с улыбкой закончил Стив, и даже если бы Баки знал, к чему это приведет, чем закончится, он бы все равно сказал «да».

Потому что… Стив Роджерс был рожден ради этого, для этого создан: защищать справедливость и пробуждать в сердцах любовь. Капитан Америка был лишь картинкой, образом в ярком костюме; это Стив наполнял его своим светом, своей истиной, это за Стивом шли в бой, в Стива верили, на Стива надеялись – и он никогда не подводил. Стива любил весь мир, а Баки – Баки был лишь маленькой частью этого мира, одним из многих, и не ему было идти против всех: он любил Стива так, что только эта любовь подчас и не давала ему прыгнуть с крыши.

\- Официально? – уточнил он с кривой усмешкой безумца, знающего о своем безумии. – В Мстители?

Стив кивнул, улыбаясь, и положил ладонь на перила, подержал немного и двинул к Баки. Еще и еще – пока не коснулся его ладони, совсем легко, просто соприкосновение пальцев, но Баки хватило этого, чтобы на несколько секунд забыть, как дышать.

\- С церемонией посвящения, банкетом и журналистами.

\- Ты не любишь журналистов.

\- Ну, я знаю одну журналистку, на которую можно положиться, - Стив прикрыл глаза и скользнул своей ладонью под ладонь Баки, оставил там. – Это значит «да»?

Баки фыркнул, наклонив голову. Есть вещи, которые не меняются, подумал он, искоса приглядываясь к лицу Стива – чистому и довольному. Стив Роджерс все так же не знает, когда отказаться от драки, а Баки Барнс все так же готов следовать за ним в пасть смерти.

Это ведь было очень просто на самом деле. Он не думал о благородной миссии Мстителей, о том, чтобы защищать гражданских, он даже об искуплении собственных грехов не думал – по крайней мере, сейчас не думал. Просто Стив позвал – и Баки пошел на зов.

\- Разумеется, Роджерс. Кто-то же должен прикрывать твою задницу.

\- Они держатся за руки! – вдруг заорал за спиной явно приложившийся к бутылке Старк. – Я говорил вам, я говорил, а вы не верили! Посмотрите на эту сладкую парочку!..

Баки повернулся наконец, посмотрел на Стива – Стив смотрел на город. Щеки у него раскраснелись, уши горели – но руку он не убрал.

***   
\- Да быть того не может, - раздраженно буркнул ранним декабрьским утром и без того опаздывающий Луис, бережно прижимая к груди стаканчик с латте, который с трудом удалось отвоевать в переполненном Старбаксе.

Луис Гонсалес жил в Нью-Йорке, а в современном мире это кое-что да значило.

Конечно, если откровенно, обычно это значило дикие пробки в час-пик, безумных приставал в Центральном Парке и бешеные цены на аренду жилья, но то была только верхушка айсберга. Главное, как это часто бывает, не выставляли напоказ и не упоминали в туристических проспектах.

За последние несколько лет Нью-Йорк превратился в мировую столицу катастроф, и Луис помнил их все – от атаки одиннадцатого сентября до недавнего вторжения чужого бога, когда читаури просто сыпались с неба на авеню и перекрестки. И надо было отдать должное Нью-Йорку – он привык. Город жил своей жизнью, несмотря на демона из Адской Кухни, несмотря на пуленепробиваемого парня, несмотря на девицу, способную поднять автомобиль, несмотря на всю толпу фриков, что носились по улицам ночами, а иногда и при свете дня. Жители не замирали и не останавливались – только подбирали альтернативные маршруты, отправляли друг другу предупреждения в соцсетях и устало закатывали глаза, узнав об очередном происшествии – естественном или сверхъестественном.

И когда на подходе к станции метро прямо перед носом у Луиса из тротуара начала расти какая-то инопланетная хрень, он не удивился и уж тем более не испугался. Лишь одной рукой нащупал в кармане телефон, а другой крепче перехватил стаканчик с кофе – инопланетяне, по всей видимости, никуда не денутся, а вот кофе в утренний час-пик он больше не достанет.

Инопланетная хрень была чуть голубоватой, почти прозрачной, казалась наполненной изнутри чем-то упругим и очень походила на трубопроводы. На уровне глаз они начинали переплетаться, формируя на первый взгляд совершенно алогичную схему, расползались все шире и немного темнели. На высоте второго этажа трубы уже стали мутными и светло-синими, а когда добрались до третьего и одновременно расширились настолько, что Луису и стоящему рядом с ним высокому рыжему парню пришлось сделать шаг назад, он решил, что хватит.

Но дозвониться до специальных служб Луис, конечно, не успел – нью-йоркцы не терялись в нестандартных ситуациях и знали, как на них реагировать, и представительная дама слева уже рассказывала о происходящем – методично и совершенно безэмоционально.

\- Просят сохранять спокойствие, - поделилась она, убирая телефон в стильный кожаный чехол.

\- Ну еще бы, - буркнул Луис, снова отступая – инопланетная хрень успела разрастись до размеров бейсбольного поля и ушла ввысь этажей на восемь.

На свой поезд Луис уже безнадежно опоздал, да и на работу скорее всего тоже – даже если ему и удастся выбраться из толпы и найти такси, утренние пробки никто не отменял. Теперь Найджел будет недоволен – недоволен еще больше, чем обычно, а на фоне развода шеф и без того стал рассеянным и раздражительным. Все это грозило в лучшем случае выговором, в худшем – лишением премии. Луис потер лицо ладонью и отпил еще горячего кофе, пытаясь согреться. Инопланетная хрень уже ушла так высоко, что ее было не разглядеть, и теснила утреннюю толпу все дальше от входа в метро. 

\- Да где же они? – возмутился кто-то сзади.

\- Кто? – спросил перетаптывающийся с ноги на ногу рыжий, то и дело выдыхая на бледные руки и пытаясь их согреть.

\- Мстители, конечно, - недовольно ответили сзади. – Где их черти носят, когда они нужны?

\- Имейте совесть, - укорил Рыжий с забавным акцентом – откуда-то с запада. – Прошло меньше пяти минут.

\- А вы хотите простоять тут, пока эти штуки нас не запеленают? – рявкнула неопрятного вида старушка. – Мы их для чего содержим?

\- Не хочу вас расстраивать, - со вздохом вмешался Луис и тут же пожалел об этом. – Но вы Мстителей не содержите. Их содержат совместно армия, ЦРУ и СтаркИндастриз.

\- А они не на наши налоги существуют? Федеральный бюджет…

\- Федеральный бюджет формируется из ваших доходов менее чем наполовину. Остальное – налоги на доходы корпораций, акцизы и экспорт. Я сказал бы, доля физических лиц в финансировании Мстителей составляет процентов пятнадцать максимум.

\- Ну, я бы, конечно, и от пятнадцать процентов не отказался, - буркнул Рыжий, которому труба едва не заехала в ухо. – Но давайте не будем паниковать и подождем.

\- Вот именно, - согласилась представительная дама, глядя вокруг поверх тонких очков. – Они, наверное, только получили распоряжение заняться этим вопросом.

\- Распоряжение, - хмыкнул кто-то слева, и толпа снова отступила от станции – синие трубы перекрыли проезжую часть и теснили людей все дальше. Луис, Рыжий и белокурая девушка в яркой куртке забрались на ступеньки закрытого пока магазина, остальные либо тоже прижимались к зданию, либо отступали все дальше, врезаясь в тех, кто подходил к метро, не подозревая о происходящем. – Мстители ни от кого не получают распоряжений. И никому не подчиняются.

Луис допил кофе, закинул стаканчик в чудом уцелевший под синевой мусорный контейнер и тут же замерз. Декабрь в этом году перепутал Нью-Йорк с Икалуитом и вылил на город до костей пробирающий мороз, отчего перед лицом с каждым выдохом повисал клубок пара. Настроение и так было катастрофически ни к черту, но тут замерший на пожарной лестнице мужик, похожий на Уилла Смита, разве что на тридцать килограммов больше, решил сделать его еще хуже и лихо наступил Луису на больную мозоль.

\- Вот именно, что не подчиняются, - пробурчал он, втягивая шею в серый шарф. – Это и плохо.

Да ладно, подумал Луис, чувствуя, как закипает в нем злость. Это был принципиальный вопрос для него, настолько принципиальный, что Луис со своей бывшей девушкой расстался именно потому, что она считала, будто Мстителям нужен государственный контроль, и тем самым бесила Луиса неимоверно. Теперь, к счастью, в его личной жизни был полный порядок: о супергероях с Луисом больше не спорили, мудро позволяя ему время от времени читать на эту тему пространные монологи. Потом Бетси просто улыбалась и целовала его. И Райан просто улыбался и целовал его.

Если монологи очень уж затягивались, то они предпочитали целовать друг друга, и это гарантированно отвлекало Луиса от Мстителей, законов, идиотов в Конгрессе, идиотов среди журналистов и всего остального мира. 

Поцелуи для Луиса были, пожалуй, идеальным способом погасить любую злость и поднять настроение, но не целоваться же с мужиком, похожим на Уилла Смита.

\- Вы не правы… - начал чей-то тонкий голосок, но Луис перебил:

\- Приятель, тебе сейчас металлическая балка на голову свалится, а ты хочешь, чтобы Мстители сейчас спрашивали у кого-то разрешения, чтобы прийти и спасти тебя?

\- Да, доведение до абсурда – отличный дискуссионный прием, - огрызнулся «Уилл Смит», глядя наверх. – И она не свалится, - добавил он без особой уверенности.

\- Как бы то ни было, - сказал Луис и засунул руки в карманы пальто. – Суть проста: Мстителям нужно действовать очень быстро. Мы здесь ждем минут пять, и то уже есть недовольные. Представьте, что будет, если им сначала понадобится получить официальное разрешение и пройти инструктаж.

\- Я бы с вами согласилась, - встряла блондинка, про которую Луис уже успел позабыть, - если бы не одно «но»: Джеймс Барнс. Вы за новостями следите?

\- Разумеется, я слежу за новостями, - раздраженно отозвался Луис, глядя как синие трубы оплетают светофор и берут в кольцо автобусную остановку. – Именно поэтому я знаю, что Барнс не опасен. И оправдан по всем пунктам.

\- Да не в этом дело, - блондинка махнула рукой в кислотно-зеленой перчатке. – Вы видели хоть одно интервью с ним? Нет? И я нет. Один Роджерс ни с того ни с сего вдруг начал разливаться соловьем. Три года от репортеров бегал как от чумы, а теперь красуется во всех газетах. А фото Барнса в церемонии посвящения в Мстители? Он же выглядит так, будто вообще не понимает, где находится.

\- Вы хотите сказать, - ошарашенно повернулся к ней Луис и замолчал, переваривая мысль. – Вы хотите сказать, что Мстители заставили Барнса присоединиться?

Блондинка приподняла брови, как бы говоря «сам подумай». Рыжий дернулся, вписавшись локтем в дверь магазина и едва не выбив стекло.

\- Не думаю, что Баки Барнс… - начал он, но тут у Луиса зазвонил телефон.

\- Где тебя черти носят? – заорал в ухо разъяренный Найджел, и Луис вздохнул. 

И тебе доброе утро, шеф.

\- Инопланетяне… 

\- Да хоть Ктулху! – рявкнул Найджел. – Через полчаса приедут заказчики, а у меня нет ни сметы, ни тебя!

Луис приложился затылком к стене и поднял глаза. Вместо равнодушного серого неба сверху на него смотрел ярко-синий лабиринт, и он, как ни странно, нервировал куда меньше зимней нью-йоркской бесцветности.

\- Найджел, выдохни, - попросил он. – Смета у тебя на флешке, а переговоры перенесли еще вчера, так что заказчики приедут только к вечеру. Если приедут вообще, с этим очередным катаклизмом.

\- Флешку я забыл дома, - недовольно признался Найджел. – Каким катаклизмом?

\- Я тебе вышлю сейчас копию, - вздохнул Луис. – Каким-каким… Говорю же, инопланетяне.

\- Инопланетяне? Погоди-ка, в Нью-Йорке? Опять?

\- Представь себе, - сказал Луис, оборачиваясь – дверь за ними открылась, и продавец утренней смены устало осмотрел синюю паутину. Блондинка тут же шмыгнула внутрь, а за ней еще пара человек с лестницы. – Опять.

\- Черт, - сказал Найджел. – У твоей станции, да? Черт, там моя любимая пиццерия. Ладно, я пошел звонить заказчикам, а ты… Присмотри там, что ли.

\- Конечно, - язвительно заверил Луис экран смартфона. – Присмотрю. Можешь на меня рассчитывать.

\- Начальство? – спросил Рыжий с все тем же западным акцентом и протянул пачку сигарет.

\- Начальство, чтоб ему, - согласился Луис и склонился к зажигалке. – Здесь вообще курить-то можно?

\- Понятия не имею, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Рыжий. – Я тут вообще недавно, месяц как переехал. Часто у вас такое?

\- Бывает, - Луис затянулся и протянул ладонь. – Луис. Экономист и немного неудачник.

\- Мы все тут немного неудачники, - хмыкнул Рыжий и пожал руку. – Люк. Новоиспеченный владелец магазинчика комиксов, который сегодня откроется с изрядным опозданием. Если откроется вообще.

\- Больше оптимизма, приятель. С таким подходом в Нью-Йорке ты долго не протянешь. 

Люк улыбнулся и открыл рот, но тут неподалеку завизжали шины – сквозь переплетенье синего были видны две бронированные машины без опознавательных знаков. А через секунду воздух прорезал безошибочно узнаваемый звук: репульсоры Железного Человека.

Мстители пришли спасать город.

***   
Зима разлила по Нью-Йорку свои скудные краски и вытравила из города всю ту радость, которая пульсировала в нем весной, которую так легко было поймать в сплетениях перекрестков и площадей. Теперь вверху все было белое, внизу – сплошь серое; в таких декорациях когда-то родился Другой, и в таких декорациях Баки теперь с ним прощался, потому что Другой умер.

У доктора Стэнсон наверняка нашлось какое-нибудь более изящное, наукообразное определение, но Баки ощущал это именно так – Другого больше не было. Он не просто уступил ведущую роль и не просто уснул, его теперь не стало совсем, и вместе с ним не стало той стены, что берегла Баки от темноты их совместного прошлого. Сны, в которых он раньше был лишь зрителем, стали вдруг живыми, яркими – стали его. Другой умер позапрошлой ночью, а вчера утром Баки проснулся – и не уснул больше, давясь криками и вжимая лицо в подушку, проваливаясь в былое как в хищное, тянущее его вниз болото. 

Днем он уходил сюда.

На вертолетную площадку Башни – застывшую в воздухе плоскую каплю, такую же серую, как и небо над городом. Баки ложился на самый край, свесив ноги вниз, на грудь укладывал пистолет – тяжелый и холодный. Иногда поднимал его, прижимал к себе, прикасался гладким металлом – не так уж много на теле было точек, куда можно было выстрелить и умереть быстро, до того, как Джарвис пришлет кого-нибудь его спасать. Сердце да голова, разве что, и Баки трогал их поочередно холодным дулом, пуля просилась в его тело, пела о своей готовности, могла бы прекратить его кошмары, да только…

Да только было и то, что держало Баки здесь, что не давало шагнуть за грань. Две причины остаться живым – первой была странная мысль: если он умрет, получится, что Гидра победила. Получится, что он был Солдатом, одним только Солдатом, а когда не стало Солдата, не стало и его тоже. Получится, что Гидра сломала его, разбила, отобрала у него его самого, и от этого в животе жгло острой, перцовой яростью, и Баки понимал – нет. Он им не сдастся. Он не позволит им победить. 

Это была первая причина.

А вторая, конечно, Стив.

Смущенная улыбка, румянец на скулах, небесная синева в размахе ресниц – словно бы солнце отделило от себя кусочек и подарило людям, а кусочек рос и креп, пока не обратился весь в широкие плечи, в добрые руки, в бесконечное тепло утренних приветствий. Стоило ему оказаться рядом, и Баки приклеивался к нему взглядом, шел за ним как привязанный, ловил каждый жест – и с каждым днем увязал в нем все глубже. Тонул в его смехе, голосе, в беззлобных подколах, в той легкости, с которой они совпадали, дополняя друг друга на тренировках и миссиях, зная друг друга, чувствуя друг друга, словно были на какой-то радиоволне, только для них и существующей.

У Баки в этом мире мало было своего – только Стив и приходящие по снах призраки. «Призраки не твои, - сурово сказала ему как-то доктор Стэнсон. – Призраки принадлежат Солдату». Баки спорить с ней не стал, но и согласиться не мог – если призраки были не его, если они принадлежали Солдату, то и Стив тоже был не его. Стив тогда принадлежал тому Баки, первому, молодому, рожденному для танцев, флирта и вина. Того Баки уже не было, а нынешний был, и он очень хотел себе Стива. Ради этого можно было потерпеть и призраков – надо было всего лишь не спать и не забывать иногда улыбаться, потому что если не улыбался он, переставал улыбаться и Стив.

\- Баки, - позвал его неуместный в пустоте и серости голос; Баки даже не мог сказать, откуда именно исходил звук. – В конференц-зале экстренный сбор Мстителей. Капитан Роджерс затребовал вашего присутствия. Мне доложить Капитану, что вы вне доступа?

\- Нет, - сказал Баки, быстро садясь, засунул пистолет в кобуру, стряхнул с себя налипшие снежинки. – Скажи, что я иду.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Джарвис и неодобрительно затих. Баки знал, что многие, очень многие не одобряли его участия в боевых операциях, он даже не был уверен, что одобряет сам, но – Стив звал его. Стив звал его, и как Баки мог не пойти на зов?

Он повторил бы это, даже если б знал, как закончится сегодняшний день.

В конференц-зал он вошел последним, нашел команду уже в сборе – Наташу на диване, Бартона в кресле, Брюса на краешке стула. Старк сидел на столе и болтал ногами, Стив замер у экрана, с прижатым к уху телефоном. Закончив разговор, он поднял голову, окинул помещение взглядом, проверяя, все ли на месте. Нашел глазами Баки, улыбнулся – улыбка была не капитанская, улыбка была Стива Роджерса, неизменная с тридцать пятого, и Баки улыбнулся в ответ широко и глупо.

\- Кхм, - сказала Наташа, ни к кому не обращаясь и ни на кого не глядя.

Стив сделал большие глаза и вернулся обратно в образ безупречного Капитана.

\- Только что пришло экстренное сообщение. Предположительно – инопланетная атака.

\- Да ладно, - саркастично фыркнул Старк. Никто не обратил на него внимания.

\- Лонг-Айленд-Сити, пересечение одиннадцатой и сорок шестой, - Стив включил карту и ткнул пальцем в перекресток. – Очевидцы описывают это как синий трубопровод.

На экране появились кадры любительской съемки и уличных камер. Баки наклонил голову, рассматривая картинку, но и он не придумал бы более подробного описания, чем «синий трубопровод».

\- Цели строительства? – спросил Брюс. Стив поджал губы.

\- Не определены. Эвакуация гражданских в процессе.

\- Эвакуация? – удивился Бартон. – Трубопровод кусается, что ли?

\- Трубопровод – нет, - пояснил Стив. – Его предполагаемые создатели – да.

На экране появилось смазанное фото: с десяток парящих в воздухе синеватых шаров, у двоих из которых были раскрытые рты – если не сказать пасти. 

\- Зубастые, - почти восхищенно заметила Наташа.

\- Именно, - кивнул Стив. – Эти зубастые мячики в буквальном смысле падают с неба, хотя ни корабля, ни какого-либо другого источника над квадратом пока не зафиксировано. Почти полностью заполонили верхние этажи зданий и спускаются все ниже. Скоро они доберутся до земли – это вопрос времени. Укус парализует, пока неизвестно, навсегда ли или это временный эффект. Барнс, Бартон, Романофф – вы со мной. Наша задача – прикрывать гражданских и по возможности нащупать болевые точки у наших гостей. Старк и Беннер – постарайтесь выяснить, как от них избавиться. Вопросы? 

\- Я останусь в Башне, пожалуй, - сказал Брюс, складывая очки и убирая их в нагрудный карман. – Поработаю с данными сканеров и телеметрии.

\- Да ладно, приятель, - встрял Бартон. – Тебе просто лень работать всерьез.

\- Если ты имеешь в виду Халка, - не поддержал шутку Брюс. – То да, я предпочел бы не выпускать его, пока ситуация некритична.

\- Я тоже задержусь, посмотрю данные Брюса, - Тони спрыгнул со стола и потянулся, вытянув руки вверх. – Но не бойтесь, детки, дядя Тони вас не оставит!

Стив и Наташа уставились на него, и под перекрестьем их взглядов Старк закатил глаза.

\- Я вас догоню, - уже нормально сказал он. – Езжайте.

\- Две минуты на сборы, - кивнул Стив. – Встречаемся во втором гараже.

Комната для сборов у каждого была своя – оружейная, и гардеробная, и раздевалка, и склад разом. Располагались рядом, на одном этаже, и когда Баки двинулся к своей, около него пристроился Стив, занял место слева и зашагал в ногу. Баки смотрел на него искоса, сквозь темную линию ресниц, видел, как подрагивает уголок губ и как формируется на щеке едва заметная глазу ямочка.

\- Роджерс, - подозрительно позвал он. – Ты чего скалишься?

\- Я? – изумился Стив, уставившись на него честными голубыми глазами и расплываясь в улыбке еще шире. – И не думал. 

Баки наставил на него указательный палец и пару раз несильно ткнул им в грудь. Стив опустил взгляд, следя за его рукой и по-прежнему улыбаясь.

\- Я на этот невинный взгляд не покупался и в тридцать восьмом, - строго сказал Баки и скрылся за дверью своей комнаты.

Если бы стены в Башне Мстителей были чуть тоньше или звукоизоляция чуть хуже, он, наверное, услышал бы, как Стив добродушно фыркнул и сказал себе под нос:

\- Еще как покупался.

Но стены были по-прежнему плотные, звукоизоляция работала отлично, и Баки не слышал ничего. Он выбрал костюм, подобрал оружие – ножи, пистолеты и несколько ручных мини-гранат, выложил все перед собой, скинул домашний свитер – и замер перед зеркалом.

На черной ткани любимой футболки жетоны выделялись светлыми продолговатыми пятнами. Баки потрогал их живой рукой – металл был теплый, нагрелся от его тела.

Гидра зачем-то сохранила их на своих складах, хотя и не позволяла Солдату ничего лишнего, ничего нефункционального. Въевшаяся в кровь привычка требовала снять ненужное, не принадлежащее миссии; Баки погладил пробитые в металле буквы, потер цепочку между пальцев, пережидая несколько секунд борьбы с собой, с вложенными в голову директивами – и убрал жетоны под футболку.

К черту Гидру. Он свободный человек теперь, он может сам за себя решать.

Жетоны приятно грели кожу. Напоминали о Стиве, о его бережных руках, о дурацкой, словно бы слишком большой для его лица улыбке. Баки хмыкнул сам себе и накинул сверху кевларовый жилет.

Во втором гараже он был спустя полторы минуты.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Стив, пока Наташа везла их к месту, и только после его вопроса Баки понял, насколько напряжен. Короткая мысль о Гидре потянула за собой целую цепочку воспоминаний (промерзшее стекло в криокамере, кусачий холод при разморозке, инъекции, после которых отнимались руки и ноги), за воспоминаниями просочились и призраки, которые раньше приходили к нему только во сне.

\- Да, - немного натянуто улыбнулся он. – В порядке. А ты?

\- Конечно, - заверил Стив с таким честным видом, что дураку было понятно – врет.

С ним что-то происходило, что-то искрилось в нем, горело – там, за плотной капитанской броней, за образом командира, что-то подрагивало – легкое, покалывающее и игривое, как пузырьки шампанского.

Стив смотрел на него горящими глазами, не моргая и едва удерживая губы от улыбки. Баки приподнял бровь и уставился на него в ответ. Романофф бросила на них говорящий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и закатила глаза.

Стив, как ни странно, сдался первым.

\- Потом поговорим, ладно? – попросил он, и на его резных скулах загорелся бледный, едва заметный румянец. Баки подозрительно прищурился, но кивнул – он с детства знал: выпытывать у Роджерса, что у него на уме, совершенно бесполезно. Будет готов – скажет сам, а до тех пор всему миру приходилось отойти и подождать. 

Стив тут же заулыбался снова и придвинулся ближе, притерся локтем к локтю и довольно затих. На это закатил глаза уже Бартон, но Баки вдруг стало так хорошо, так спокойно и правильно, что не хотелось даже огрызаться.

К тому же, они были почти на месте.

Романофф смогла проехать еще несколько метров, но вскоре машина уперлась в переплетенье синих труб. За яркой лентой толпились зеваки, спасатели пытались пробраться к окну четвертого этажа, где застряла древняя, высохшая старушка, но трубы мешали провести к ней пожарную лестницу. Стив, едва выйдя из машины, разумеется, тут же кинулся к ней. Баки покачал головой, глядя ему вслед, стянул перчатку и коснулся ближайшей трубы. Труба была жесткая, полая, и внутри будто что-то текло – что-то густое, желеобразное.

\- Словно они что-то выкачивают из земли, - задумчиво сказал он. – Или закачивают.

\- Нет, - грустно возразил в наушнике Брюс. – Они ничего не выкачивают и ничего не закачивают. Скорее эта субстанция как-то необходима для их жизнедеятельности.

\- Допустим, - пропыхтел Стив, балансируя на трубах, держа в руках вцепившуюся в него старушку. Баки двинулся к нему, чтобы помочь, аккуратно принял на руки его ношу; Стив скользнул на землю и поправил наушник.

\- Что еще?

Брюс вздохнул.

\- Ничего, Кэп, - на удивление серьезно ответил Старк, одновременно с доносящимся звуком репульсоров. – Эта трубопаутина глушит практически все. Доступна только подземная телеметрия, но от нее никакого толку. Попробую посмотреть на это вблизи.

\- Я уже могу сказать, что пули эту штуку не берут, - мрачно заметила Наташа.

Баки донес старушку до кареты скорой помощи и бережно передал врачам, не очень вежливо отмахнувшись от ее благодарностей.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стив своим самым капитанским голосом. – Тони, Брюс, думайте, как избавиться от этой штуки. Остальные – поднимаемся в здания, прикрываем гражданских, выводим наружу, если надо. Вперед.

Баки оглянулся и, перепрыгнув через два ряда труб, кинулся к пожарной лестнице. Оглянулся по пути – на другой стороне улицы по такой же пожарной лестнице поднимался наверх Бартон, а за самим Баки следом бежал Стив – поджав губы и трогательно сопя. На крышу они выбрались одновременно. Стив оглянулся и, судя по выражению лица, только теперь понял, что помогать здесь некому.

\- Зачем мы сюда пришли? – спросил он, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть обиду в голосе.

\- Я пришел осмотреться, а зачем пришел ты, тебе виднее, - хмыкнул Баки.

Стив поджал губы и зыркнул на него. Баки приподнял бровь и пожал плечами.

Сверху все это выглядело… странно. Выстроенный лабиринт концентрировался на шоссе и оплетал по четыре дома с каждой стороны. Оплетал не целиком – только со стороны проезжей части. Никакой видимой системы в этом не было, ни структуры, ни источника – только жесткие трубы, плотно прилегающие к стенам.

\- Черт, - буркнул в наушнике Старк. – Они что, фуллеритовые? Их даже заряд репульсоров не берет. 

\- Думай, Тони, думай, - сказал Стив, спрыгивая на балкон последнего этажа и заглядывая в окно.

\- Да я даже образец на анализ взять не могу, о чем тут думать? Брюс? Какие-нибудь идеи?

\- Разве что выпустить Другого Парня, он наверняка сможет взять образец. Стив, у вас там странные гости.

\- Какие гости?

\- Эм. Сложно сказать. Вооружены, рассредоточились по периметру. 

\- Национальная гвардия? – предположил Бартон.

\- Возможно, - согласился Стив. – Хотя им здесь делать нечего.

Откуда ни возьмись на крыше вдруг появились три голубоватых шара и стремительно полетели к Баки. Он вытащил пистолет, выстрелил быстро, метко – оружие лежало в руке привычно, как родное.

\- Ну, хоть их пули вполне берут, - заметил он, и Романофф громко цокнула языком.

\- Здесь есть кто-нибудь?! – крикнул внизу Стив. – Кому-нибудь нужна помощь?! Тони, можешь просканировать здание?

\- Не могу, - огрызнулся Старк. – Отсюда так фонит, что я удивляюсь, как еще работает навигация и переговорная частота.

\- Вижу человека в соседнем от вас с Барнсом доме, - встрял Бартон. – Предпоследний этаж. Четвертое окно к югу.

Баки огляделся. Проход между зданиями было узким – застройка в районе оказалась довольно плотной. Он отошел к противоположному краю – крыша была маловата для хорошего разбега, но даже плохой разбег был лучше, чем ничего.

\- А ну стой, - скомандовал Стив, прыгая и цепляясь за решетку на крыше.

Баки показал ему язык и побежал.

Расстояние было небольшое – он прыгал и на большие. Он только не учел того, что вокруг зданий носились плотные, упругие шары.

Один появился из ниоткуда и тяжело, сильно ударил Баки в грудь – так, что его перевернуло на спину. 

Сверху упало небо, холодное и серое, мелькнули на мгновение глаза Стива – тоже вдруг посеревшие. Секунды замедлились, потянулись густым сиропом – неправильно неторопливые. Он летел долго – наверху летел поезд, в глаза летел снег, он медленно думал – как много света и как много ветра, и еще думал – Стив.

\- Баки! 

Это не было больно – от удара онемело все вплоть до кончиков пальцев, выбило воздух из легких. Он подумал: надо вдохнуть, надо вдохнуть и сесть, но сделать ничего не успел. Под шею впилась тонкая игла, и мышцы сразу стали как деревянные, отнялись руки и ноги, воздух показался плотным, тягучим, не хотел попадать в легкие. Наушник выпал из уха, лежал в снегу где-то рядом – в нем хрипели шумы и кто-то кричал. Недобрые руки подхватили его и потащили куда-то, он думал – Стив-Стив-Стив.

Фургон, это был фургон, и перед тем, как они закрыли двери, он успел увидеть летящую вниз синюю молнию – придурок, он все-таки прыгнул следом.

А потом машина сорвалась с места и полетела, и Баки уже знал, что произойдет дальше: они сменят этот фургон на другой, потом еще раз, запутают следы, из города не уедут – в городе их искать не будут, никто не ждет, что они останутся. Потом будет снова – кресло, и ток, и темный, сонный холод, и Баки дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, пытаясь взять под контроль собственное тело; от накатившего ужаса его заколотило тошнотворной, холодной дрожью. В шею тут же впилась еще одна игла, и по мышцам разлилось ледяное бесчувствие.

\- Ну, наконец-то. Четвертый месяц тебя караулим, приятель, - сказал знакомый голос, и Рамлоу присел скамейку рядом с ним. – С возвращением, Солдат. Хайль, Гидра.


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вместо эпилога :)

\- Красные лосины! Я все могу понять, я немало натворил за свою жизнь, но за что мне красные лосины?..

\- Бак, ты принимаешь слишком близко к сердцу. Это всего лишь комикс.

\- Тебе легко говорить, ты-то в этом комиксе не выглядишь как мечта педофила. Красные лосины, Роджерс!

\- Это художественное осмысление. Вымысел, понимаешь? Шла война, Коммандос были армейским подразделением, ну какие лосины? Не было никаких лосин.

\- Ты это точно помнишь или тебе так кажется? А то у нас с тобой обоих, видишь ли, хватает дыр в памяти.

\- … можем спросить у Пегги.

\- Потому что ее памяти мы, конечно, можем доверять.

\- Я больше не буду носить тебе комиксы.

\- Взвешенное решение. Жаль, что они у тебя случаются так редко.

\- Не начинай.

\- Не начинать? Ты ворвался на базу с таким видом, будто за тобой гнался как минимум восставший из могилы Красный Череп. Ты был даже без щита. Ты не продумал ни план атаки, ни план отхода, не оценил угрозу, не позаботился о группе поддержки. Ты просто ринулся в драку с голыми руками.

\- Ну, прости, что не хотел оставлять тебя во власти Гидры!

\- Стив. Я же тебе рассказывал. Обнуление уже в прошлый раз сработало не до конца. Теперь, когда я все вспомнил, когда я обрел заново самого себя… Ты мог бы догадаться, что оно не сработает вовсе. 

\- У Рамлоу такое лицо было…

\- У них всех были такие лица. Они не ожидали, что всегда послушный Зимний Солдат встанет с кресла и пойдет их убивать. Я могу о себе позаботиться, тебе не нужно за меня бояться. Правда. К тому же тебе стоило бы заняться инопланетным вторжением.

\- Во-первых, ты важнее. А во-вторых, это было не вторжение.

\- То есть? Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Брюс сумел построить переговорное устройство.

\- И?

\- Наши, кхм, гости узнали, что в Нью-Йорке будет небольшое землетрясение, и попытались помочь нам избежать последствий. Укрепили здания и как смогли выгнали людей вниз, чтобы не завалило обломками, если здания все-таки рухнут. Как оказалось, это была демонстрация мирных намерений, только мы не догадались.

\- И даже спасать мир не пришлось? 

\- Только организовать дипломатическую встречу. Мстители сейчас сопровождают секретаря ООН на переговорах.

\- А ты почему не там?

\- Меня… попросили удалиться.

\- Тебя, прости, что?

\- Я… был не слишком вежлив в беседе с их лидером.

\- Роджерс, ты что, наорал на инопланетных послов?

\- Они могли бы подумать, прежде чем толкать тебя на землю с высоты тридцати этажей!

\- У них, насколько я понимаю, другие отношения с гравитацией, они умеют летать.

\- Именно. А мы не умеем, и один из них об этом забыл.

\- Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Не злись.

\- Я не злюсь. Я понимаю, что они хотели как лучше.

\- Ты злишься. Стив, я же тебя насквозь вижу.

\- Хорошо, злюсь. Честно? Я не просто злюсь, я в ярости, черт возьми.

\- Иди сюда. 

\- Что? Мы не поместимся на больничной койке вдвоем.

\- Поместимся. Иди сюда.

\- Бак…

\- Роджерс, заткнись и иди сюда.

\- Если это увидит доктор Симмонс, она убьет нас обоих.

\- Воскреснем, нам не привыкать. Ложись ближе. Не бойся, я не стеклянный.

\- Ты не стеклянный, но у тебя сломаны три ребра, рука, и всего пару часов как прекратились внутренние кровотечения. 

\- Ты невыносим.

\- Кто бы говорил. Слушай, я давно должен был тебе сказать, но все никак не решался. Знаешь, я…

\- Угу. Я тебя тоже. Но ты все равно невыносим.

\- Господи, ты такой придурок. 

\- Самый лучший на свете?

\- Да, Бак. Самый лучший на свете. А теперь сделай жалостливое лицо – сюда идет доктор Симмонс. Если выживем, принесу тебе комикс, в котором ты стал Капитаном Америкой.

\- Я стал кем?!


End file.
